The Story of the Hamiltons'
by pearlsandrhinestones
Summary: This story follows the lives of Alexander, his wife, Eliza, and their two children Phillip and Angelica. The timeline goes from Phillip's boarding school days to Alexander's death. Rated T for possible adult content.
1. Chapter 1

"The family is going to miss you now that you are leaving for school once again," Angelica said to her brother Phillip as they began to pack up his clothes. They both were smiling as they worked as if enjoying the moment as it lasted.

"I believe that father will barely notice that I am gone as he cannot even look up from his writings," Phillip replied and for a moment his smile was gone, but as always Angelica was there to reassure him.

"Father is busy, yes, but _I_ believe that you are his favorite of all of us children." Phillip smirked; he knew that what she said was most likely true. Although his younger brother was the namesake to his father, Phillip was his first-born and therefore the beginning of his legacy. Besides, his younger brother was just a child and it was difficult for him to relate to his daughters most of the time, though he cared for them all deeply.

"Yes, that might be true but you are most certainly mother's favorite," Phillip responded. Angelica chuckled a bit.

"If you can tell whom of us is Mother's favorite then you must be a genius," Angelica said. Their mother, Eliza, was a kind-hearted soul who could not hurt a fly even if she tried. She knew how to not show favoritism among her children, because she truly loved them all equally and saw each of their potential.

"My education has certainly done me well," he replied to her mockery. Before they even realized it, Philip's clothes were completely packed in nice, neat piles in his suitcase. They both knew that in a matter of moments Phillip would be gone until Christmas, much to Angelica's dismay. Although they were siblings, Angelica and Phillip were the best of friends. Since Angelica's birth, their mother had always said that she and Phillip were joined at the hip. When Phillip came of age to go to away to school, Angelica felt lost without him in their home. She thought she would be used to it by now, but each time he went away it became a little bit harder to watch him go.

"I surely wish that I could go with you," she said as she closed his suitcase and handed it to him. Phillip sighed, taking the suitcase. He often wished that he could stay as well, but he would do anything to make his father proud and getting a good education was a part of that.

"I believe that I do have a moment to play the piano, if you would join me," Phillip said. Suddenly, Angelica's face lit up and she smiled as Phillip led her down the stairs. She quickly ran ahead and sat down on the piano bench while Phillip took a moment to place his belongings down by the door. He then slid next to her and placed his hands in his lap.

"I would like to hear you play," he said, "you have not been one to do so all summer. Mother says that you are quite good." Angelica laughed as she gingerly placed her hands on the keys.

"Not as good as you. I am sure of it," she said confidently. He made eyes at her, as if telling her to play anyway.

She began to play a sweet melody, one that he had played before, and along with it, she sang, "Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf." Phillip smiled. Not long ago, his mother sang and taught him the same song, but he always changed the way that it was sung and played. His mother never scolded him for it, she just sat along side him laughing and smiling.

When Angelica finished, she had missed a few notes but overall her playing was quite excellent and he told her so. "I'm assuming Mother taught you?" He asked.

Before Angelica had the chance to respond, Eliza appeared in the doorframe, "No, her father insisted on teaching her. Whenever he had a spare moment, he sat on that piano bench with her last year." Unlike the tone of bitterness another might have had, Eliza's was pleasant, because she was just happy that Alexander had taken time to spend with his child.

"Which explains why I'm not very good. He was not home very much last year," Angelica said sarcastically, facing Phillip. At that exact moment, Alexander walked into the room and stood next to Eliza. "Father," Angelica said with a look of embarrassment on her face, "I didn't mean it in that way." Alexander kept the smile plastered on his face although it twitched a bit.

"I know dear," he said with certainty. Phillip rised up off of the piano bench to greet his father, where he then reached for a handshake but was met with an embrace.

"Thank you for coming home to see me off to school," Phillip said after his father let him go. Alexander's face turned into one of shock for a moment but then quickly he regained his smile. Hamilton was known at work for being stubborn and angry most of the time, but at home he tried to be as pleasant as possible. He did not want his children to grow up in a household filled with tension, though it would be difficult for life to be that way with a wife such as Eliza.

"Of course," Alexander gently said, "Your education is of the utmost importance. I am going to miss you Phillip. The mood is always a bit more solemn around the house when you aren't here." The room became a bit more uncomfortable as his wife and both of his children's faces fell. "But before you know it the season will be Christmas," Alexander said, saving the situation, "and you will be home once again. Angelica, please say goodbye to your brother. We don't want him to be late."

Angelica stepped forward and embraced her brother, all the while whispering something in his ear that Alexander could not seem to make out. In response, Phillip placed his hands on each of her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. He then stepped toward his mother and embraced her as well.

She in turn answered his actions with, "Please take care of yourself, dear. We will see you soon." He nodded, then moved to his father and only stood in front of him.

Alexander placed one hand on his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye, saying, "Make me proud son." Phillip smiled and in a few minutes, he was out the door. As soon as it was shut, Angelica's eyes welled with tears. Both Alexander and Eliza noticed right away and moved to comfort her. The three of them sat together on the piano bench as Angelica's sobs were muffled in the sleeves of Alexander's jacket.

"Oh, my dear, why must you cry? Phillip will be back before you can blink," Eliza whispered, stroking her daughter's hair. Angelica picked her head up off of her father and wiped away her tears.

"I do understand, but Daddy," she said turning to him, "You will be leaving soon as well. After the summer is over, everyone always leaves. You say that you will be home, but when you are you can't seem to not pick up your pen." Eliza held her daughter's hands in comfort, awaiting Alexander's response. She wondered if her husband really knew what to say in this moment.

"My love, if you ever need me, I will be home in a matter of seconds," he while holding her as tenderly as his muscles would allow. "Come, let's play the piano."

"Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf…"


	2. Chapter 2

It was the beginning of winter when the letter arrived. The previous months had been difficult on the Hamiltons, as they always were, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. For the first few weeks after Phillip left, Alexander did everything he could to be more attentive to his family. But, as the weather grew colder, the more distanced he had to become. He found himself lost in his writings once again until he received the letter on that bitter cold Thursday afternoon.

"Dear Mr. Hamilton," the letter read, "We regret to inform you that your son Phillip has become increasingly ill. Our doctors have treated him, but we believe that the best form of care would come from Phillip dwelling in his own home. We know that you are a busy man, but we request that you return to your home at once, as we will be sending Phillip there very shortly. Cordially, B. Jennings (Headmaster)." At first, Alexander was surprised that the letter was sent to him rather than his wife, but then he remembered how Eliza and the rest of the children were upstate caring for her father as he was ailing as well.

Hamilton wasted no time getting back to his home to care for his son. He informed his colleagues of his leave of absence and promised them to keep up with his work while away from the capital. His enemies rejoyced, of course, but his friends weren't phased. The better you got to know Hamilton, the more that you understood that no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't step away from his work.

Luckily, he reached the house before Phillip and was able to prepare it for him. He spent the day picking up medications from the local doctor and setting up his room with blankets and pillows. Alexander didn't exactly know what to expect, and was almost dreading Phillip's arrival. For once he was spending the night alone in his own house without his wife. He loved his son and was happy that he could be home to care for him, but Eliza was his support system. The house had a dismal atmosphere without her and he hoped that he would never have to dwell in it in this way again.

It was almost evening when there was a knock on the door. When Alexander opened it, his son and an official from the school were standing in its frame. At first glance, Phillip looked like the boy that Hamilton had always known. But a moment later he saw the bags under his eyes, his sunken in cheeks, and the sweats that broke out on his forehead.

"Phillip," Alexander whispered; he was horrified.

"Pop," Phillip said with a smile on his face and then stepped out to embrace him but when he tried he stumbled out of weakness and Alexander had to catch his weight. Hamilton held onto him tightly and took him into the living room, laying him down on the couch. All the while, Phillip was coughing but still trying to walk himself.

"Thank you sir," Alexander said to the man that brought is son to him, "I will take his things." The man then placed Phillip's luggage in Alexander's hands and left the house with a solemn look on his face. As cold air moved in the house from the door being open, Alexander could audibly hear Phillip shiver although on the outside he was sweating. Quickly, he put the luggage down, closed the door, and raced over to his son.

"My son, how are you?" Alexander asked quietly while kneeling next to him. Phillip smiled; trying to put on a brave face for his father. But if there was one thing Phillip could not do, it was lie to him.

"I don't feel so good, Pa," he stated as his whole body shivered once again. For a moment, Alexander didn't know what to do, so he just stayed in the same position while stroking his son's hair the way Eliza would. Phillip's eyes closed and Alexander's face softened watching him fall asleep. But suddenly he was able to get his senses together and realized that if he did not move Phillip to his room soon, he would never be able to get there.

"Phillip," Alexander whispered as Phillip's eyes fluttered, "son you need to get up. I will move you to your bedroom and will then light you a fire. You will feel better soon, I promise." Phillip did not respond, but Alexander still then placed Phillip's arm over his shoulder and helped sit then stand up. Alexander did not struggle to take him up the stairs, even though Phillip could not help but have all of his weight thrust upon his father. Years of carrying heavy artillery kept his strength up, though those days were long behind him. When they finally reached the bed, Alexander placed Phillip down and put two blankets on top of him.

He could still see the sweat on his forehead, but Phillip whispered, "Father, I am so cold…" Against his better judgement, he lit the fire he promised to Phillip he would light. He felt the room's temperature increase so much so that he had to take off his own jacket. Phillip's face finally relaxed, so Alexander's did as well.

After watching him sleep for a moment, the only words he could muster up were, "I am so proud of you, son."


	3. Chapter 3

III.

In the middle of the night, Alexander was up at his desk writing due to the fact that he spent the day caring for his son. President Washington wasn't expecting anything from him while he was away, but still he did all he could. He also wrote a letter to Eliza and the rest of his family, letting them know about how Phillip was doing. He knew Phillip was not well, but he tried to be as positive as possible in his letter as he did not want to worry his wife or daughter. He knew in his heart that Phillip would get better whether it be now or months from now. He also knew that he should probably get some sleep as it was late into the night and he would be up early to take care of his son. But the letter he wrote to his wife was turning out to be pages long as he hadn't seen her in what seemed like forever.

The sound of Phillip's moans down the hallway stopped him from writing. He quickly put down his pen and ran to his son's bedroom. When he opened the door, Phillip was sitting up in his bed, looking incredibly green. He quickly glanced at his father but then focused on the other side of the room in order to not get sick. Alexander sat at the edge of his bed and then gave him a bucket. A few seconds later, Phillip was keeled over into it, making ungodly sounds.

Hamilton continued to sit there and rub his son's back, saying, "I know, I know. Shh… It's okay, Phillip, it's okay." When Phillip finally was able to stop, he leaned back against his bed frame and allowed his father to take the bucket from his lap and place it on the floor. He then exhaled and closed his eyes while Alexander did not leave his side.

"I'm so sorry, Dad," Phillip said. He hadn't called Alexander that in a long time; it was always 'father', 'pa', or 'pops' but never 'dad' or 'daddy'. At least, not since he was maybe nine years old. It brought a smile to his lips, but only for a moment. Alexander got up off the bed and walked around to its other side in order to sit directly next to his son. He placed his son's hand on his and allowed him to lean on his shoulder.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Alexander questioned.

"You are so very busy and now you have to stay home in order to care for me. I tried to convince my headmaster I was well enough to stay at school, I truly did. I should be able to care for myself," Phillip choked.

Alexander sighed; his son would never be a burden to him. "Son, if I did not want to be here with you I would have sent you to your mother upstate. But I am here and I love you more than life itself, so I will care for you as long as it takes. I am here, Phillip, I am here." With that, Phillip started to drift off to sleep once again. Noticing that Phillip was indeed asleep on his shoulder, Alexander quickly realized that he was not able to move in fear of waking him. So, he finally closed his eyes and got some rest himself for the first time in days.

In the morning, Alexander and Phillip were in the same position that they'd fallen asleep in. Alexander felt more rested and happier than he had in weeks with his son beside him and getting almost a full night's rest. He lifted his son's head off of his shoulder and let it rest against the headboard instead, luckily not waking him up. He then quietly got out of the bed and went to his own room to find Phillip's medicine before he woke up.

In his room, he noticed the letter he was writing to his wife on his desk. He quickly signed it 'Your Alexander' then sealed it and sent it through the mail slot in hopes it would reach Eliza by tomorrow at the latest. It was times like these that he wished he could write to his friend John Laurens about his troubles and mindset, but he had to remind himself daily that Laurens was gone. After he died, Alexander vowed to himself that he would never let a loved one die without a fight or without him being by their side. Although he knew Phillip wasn't going to die, he knew everybody was always running out of time and this was his chance to be with him.  
"Pa?" Phillip called from up the stairs. Alexander rushed up the stairs, first grabbing Phillip's medicine from his room. When he reached his son's room he had to catch himself on the doorframe due to the speed at which he was running. Trying not to show his panic, Alexander then walked slowly to Phillip's bedside and took his previous position.

"Are you okay? Do you feel as if you're going to be sick once again?" Alexander asked at a fast pace. Phillip chuckled a bit but then saw the franticness in his father's eyes.

"I am fine for now father, I just woke up and you were not here and I was just wondering where you were." Alexander sighed out of relief.

He then remembered the medicine he was holding in his hand and said, "Come, you must take this. It will make you feel better," Phillip groaned, "I know, I know." Ignoring his son's dismay, Alexander poured out the first of three dosages of medicine and held it to his lips. Phillip quickly drank it down, coughing afterwards at the bitter taste of it. Then, his father poured out another and Phillip shook his head. "Two more, you can do it. You need to feel better Phillip, do it for me." Phillip took the next two without another word.

Alexander then waited by Phillip's bedside until he fell asleep once again. Before leaving, he stoked the fire and placed another blanket at the foot of his bed just in case he got cold. He then retired to his office and did his best to get back to work, though he couldn't stop pausing to listen for any slight movement coming from Phillip's bedroom. Eventually, Alexander did hear a noise, but it didn't come from Phillip, it came from the door downstairs. He left his room to go answer it, quickly glancing down the hallway to make sure Phillip hadn't stirred. When he saw the clock on the way to the door, he was surprised that someone would be at the house at this hour. Generally, it was considered improper.

He swung the door open, ready to tell the person off for coming at such an hour, but when he saw whom it was, he was delighted yet confused. "Angelica? Darling what are you doing here?"

Angelica brushed past him and started up the stairs, saying, "I am here to see my brother."


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

"Angelica, my love, please slow down," Alexander said, running up the stairs to try to catch up to her. She did eventually stop, but only for a moment when she reached the top of the stairs.

"What is it?" Angelica said, a gitated. Her eyes were wandering like an insane person, the only thing on her mind being her sick, ailing brother down the hall.

Alexander had to take a deep breath before saying, "Angelica, my dear please don't take that tone with me." Her father's voice seemed to bring Angelica back to reality. When she finally made eye contact with him, he continued. "Your brother is sleeping. Please talk with me for at least a few minutes." Angelica nodded her head and sat down on the top step, Alexander taking his place next to her. "Does your mother know that you're here?"

"Of course she does. Grandfather's driver escorted me as well," Angelica patiently said. She knew that her father was just worried about her safety. "But how is my Phillip?" She quickly added. Alexander tenderly grabbed his daughter's hands, for once in his life struggling to find the words to say.

"Phillip is having a difficult time, but I have no doubt that he will be well soon enough," Alexander said, obviously slightly uncomfortable. Angelica nodded; she believed everything her father said.

"For him to be okay, that would certainly be enough," Angelica whispered, leaning on her father and gripping his hands a bit tighter.

"That would be enough?" Alexander chuckled, "It is obvious that you truly care for him." Angelica picked up her head in order to give her father a proper confused look.

"He is my brother, it would be wrong for me not to care for him," she said kindly. Alexander just smiled. He knew that Angelica and Phillip had a more special bond than most brothers and sisters, and everyday he prayed to God that it would never be broken. Everyday, he noticed that Angelica became more and more like her mother. After the few seconds of silence she suffered through, Angelica couldn't hold her words back any longer. "May I please see my brother now?" Alexander nodded and lifted her up by the hand, then trailed behind her as she made her way to Phillip's room. When she entered the room, she audibly gasped at the sight of her dear brother.

"Shh…" Alexander warned, but her noise woke Phillip anyway. She rushed to his bedside when she realized her mistake. He grunted a bit as he worked to sit up, and then Angelica took her rightful seat next to him on the bed while Alexander still watched by the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Angelica choked as tears brimmed the edges of her eyes. Suddenly, Phillip was the one who looked concerned instead of Angelica. Alexander did his best to restrain himself from running over to her because this was one of the times in his son's life where he needed to learn to be a man and deal with a woman in distress. Luckily, it worked.

"Angelica, why are you crying? Everything is okay," Phillip said softly. This only made the tears continue to fall down Angelica's cheeks.

Through her sobs she said, "I should not be the one to cry, Phillip, you are the one in pain. But, when we received the letter that you were ill, I became so incredibly scared. Now that I see you are truly okay, something has just come over me." Phillip frowned. He hated to cause his sister so much worry and pain. On the rise and fall of his chest Angelica continued to wipe away her own tears, and for a moment Phillip felt at peace. His sister was finally beside him.

"Shh… I know, I know. It's okay," He whispered into her ear and Angelica laughed quietly. She thought it was ironic that her brother was comforting her in a time of his need. It wasn't long before the two of them fell asleep in that same position.

Alexander then left the room more proud of his son than ever before, and that was saying something. If there was one thing for sure that he wanted to raise his son to be was a man who could take care of others. Today, Phillip had shown that. For the next couple of hours, Alexander retired to his bedroom to work while his son and daughter slept. He became lost in his words, and it wasn't long before his presence was needed once again.

"Dad?" Angelica called out from down the hall anxiously, "Dad! Please come quick!" Alexander wasted no time, running down the hallway and into Phillip's room. When he reached it, Angelica was no longer sitting on the bed but rather standing by Phillip's side, gripping his hand. "Daddy, Phillip is coughing up blood and I don't know what to do. Has he done this before?" She asked nervously. Alexander did not answer because he had not done this before. Instead, he responded by sitting his son up and bringing a cloth to his lips, trying not to look too worried in attempt to assure his daughter of Phillip's health.

When Phillip finally stopped coughing, Alexander looked down at the hankerchief to see spots of blood. This worried him more than any previous notions of his sickness had, but he tried to remain calm in the prescse of his children."I'm sorry, Pop," Phillip gasped, obviously out of breath.

Alexander cracked a smile, "My son, you have nothing to be sorry for. I will tell it to you again and again." Then, turning to his daughter he said, "Please watch your brother for me, his medicine is in my room. I need to visit the doctor downtown to get a renewal on his prescription." Angelica nodded, then immediately turned her attention back to her ailing brother. Alexander was lucky that both of his children were too preoccupied to see how frantically he left the house. He didn't need to get a prescription renewal; he needed a new medication. Phillip's illness was getting worse by the hour and Alexander would be damned if he didn't do something to stop it.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week went by in a blur. Alexander and Angelica waited on Phillip hand and foot, much to his dismay, and everyday Alexander wrote his wife a letter to keep her informed on her son's health. Slowly, Phillip was getting better as the new, expensive medication that Alexander paid for finally worked its magic. He was able to hold his food down and his coughs were dry of blood. His fever still ran high, however, and he was not permitted to go back to school until it went away which only made Phillip more frustrated. Alexander could see his son's hot headedness getting the best of him, but he chose to ignore it.

"Phillip," Angelica said sternly, "You've got to take your medicine! Please, you're getting so much better." He rolled his eyes and snatched the medicine from her hand and quickly drank it down.

"You're not my mother," he mumbled, "I can take care of myself." Angelica's eyes narrowed into slits. She was getting tired of the attitude she was receiving from her brother.

"Phillip, I'm only trying to help," she said a bit softer than her eyes would have had you believe.

"Yeah, well I don't need it." He stated, keeping direct eye contact with his sister, which only made her feel worse. But, his stare was then broken by the creaking sound of the door opening.

"Mother," Angelica gasped as she rose up from the bed to greet her. Phillip began to as well, but Eliza stopped him.

"Phillip, please don't rise. I will come to you," she said sweetly.

"What are you doing here?" Angelica interrupted, "I thought Grandfather was still ill." Eliza sat herself down on Phillip's bed and then moved to feel his forehead in order to check on his fever. He frowned at her coddling, but still did not stop her.

"Your grandfather was feeling much better and your father told me that Phillip was feeling better as well. I couldn't miss the chance to see Phillip before we sent him back to school," Eliza said, smiling at her son. Phillip's face lit up at the mention of going back to school. Even though he was normally upset to leave, he was tired of being taken care of twenty-four hours a day in his own home. "How are you feeling, darling?" She questioned as she took a cold washcloth sitting on his nightstand to his forehead.

"Much better, Mama," he said, and suddenly the annoyance he had been feeling earlier flooded away as he looked his mother. For some reason, being taken care of by her was much less embarrassing to the growing boy.

"I thought I heard your voice," Alexander said as he stepped into the room and his smile turned into a wide grin. Eliza giggled the way a young girl would and almost skipped to her husband. They wasted no time in beginning to kiss, and as they did, Alexander picked her up and whirled her around which only made her laugh even harder.

"Gross," Angelica chuckled and Phillip did as well. Alexander's eyes scanned the room and realized that they were missing a very important Hamilton.

"Where is my son?" He asked Eliza and she looked startled for a moment, as if the question brought her back to Earth.

"Oh! I will call for him!" She said, and then yelled for him down the stairs. His little feet came thundering up the stairs as he searched for his family.

"Daddy!" Alex yelled, then ran into Alexander for a hug. He picked his son up and was obviously full of joy. Alex was Hamilton's namesake and still just a child, so most of the time he was nothing but happy. Alexander fed off of his son's positive energy, especially because most of the world around him seemed to want nothing more than to drag him down.

"My son," Alexander gleefully said as he hugged him a bit tighter.

"Well now that the whole family is in the same room for once, I have some news," Eliza said, and all of the Hamiltons, even the smallest of them, quietly waited for her to continue. "I am expecting." Alexander placed his son down on the floor and for the second time that day, picked up his wife and spun her around. "Alexander," she laughed, "Please, the baby."

"Right of course!" He exclaimed, "The baby! My wife is expecting another child!" Alexander's face was lit up like a child's would be.

"Oh Mother, that's wonderful," Angelica beamed.

"Yeah Ma, I'm so happy for you," Phillip said with a light smile.

"Thank you," Eliza said tenderly, "But children, let's let Phillip get some rest. That is, if he wants to be able to return to school by next week."

"Yes ma'am," Phillip said earnestly. Angelica led Alex while Alexander escorted Eliza by the arm out of the room as well. They all retired to living room, but seeing that her parents needed some time in private, she took her little brother outside to play.

"My Eliza, how are you? Have you been feeling well?" Alexander said, placing a light hand on her abdomen.

Eliza then placed her hand on his and assured him, "Everything is normal and I have a strong suspicion that this one is going to be a boy. It feels a lot like when I was pregnant with Phillip." He squeezed her hand.

"Another boy? Really?" He asked, though it was more rhetorical coming from a place of joy.

"Yes, it seems that Angelica and I will soon be out numbered," Eliza chuckled. Alexander then became quiet for a moment with a million thoughts racing through his mind. Alexander was not one to be silent, so Eliza took advantage of the minute and rested her head on his. But, it wasn't too long before he voiced what he was thinking, as always.

"Do you think, my dear, if it is a boy like you believe," He paused, "that we could name him John?" He had been thinking about his friend a lot lately. He had a lot to thank John Laurens for and he could think of no better way to honor his name than naming his son after him. He wished he could do more, but every day he did his best uphold in congress what John would have wanted. His Eliza knew Alexander better than anyone, so he knew she would understand.

"Alexander, I think that's a wonderful idea. John Hamilton will be here faster than you can blink."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! If you're reading this I probably love you. I would love some more reviews! Also, I took a lot of artistic liberty with the timeline if you hadn't already noticed :)**

Suddenly, Eliza was 7 months pregnant and it was summer once again. Phillip was home and healthy, and Angelica's spirits were higher than ever. Alexander was incredibly busy, as he was working on trying to pass his debt plan through congress, but he tried to do as much work at home as he possibly could. To get away from it all, he often wrote to his wife's sister, Angelica, whom his daughter was named after. She was always giving him political advice; advice that he often took.

One night at dinner, Eliza proposed something that truly troubled Alexander; "I would like to invite my sister here for the summer from London. We could all go upstate and stay with my father. You could finally take a break, Alexander."

Before he could say anything, Angelica quickly exclaimed, "Oh Mother that would be wonderful!"

Seeing the pained look on his father's face, Phillip insisted, "Yeah Dad, c'mon, you have to come. It'll be great and we'll all be together." His two oldest children and his wife looked at him with longing eyes, waiting for his response.

"I will try to get away," he finally said, looking down at his plate. His children beamed, but his wife knew better than to believe him. For the rest of the dinner, the four of them made polite chatter while laughing at the jokes that Alex Jr. made.

Later that night, when Alexander and Eliza retired to their bedroom, Eliza tried to convince him once again. "You know, Alexander, there's a park by my father's house. We could go there when the night gets dark," she said with a suggestive smile. He laughed and held her closer as the two of them lied in their bed together. He wanted to be able to go, he really did, but he knew that it would be too difficult with work.

"Eliza, if I went I could lose my job. I have to get my plan through congress," he sighed into her ear. She settled into him a bit more. They don't always get moments like these, as Alexander was usually writing way past the time that Eliza went to bed. She treasured it, taking in the scent of him.

"Alexander, I have told you before, we don't need money or a legacy. So if that's what is troubling you, please let it go," Eliza persisted. When he didn't respond, she said more softly, "But you love your job, and I understand that. If you need to be there, Angelica and I will be okay," she then turned to Alexander, saying, "I love you, and I will miss you deeply." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead, and before long the two of them were asleep in one another's arms.

"Alexander!" Eliza squealed, running into his office. He placed his pen down on his paper to look at her smiling face, and it was infectious. In no time he was grinning from ear to ear as well. He then rised from his desk to go meet her halfway where took hold of her hands.

"What is it my darling?" He said; her glee was contagious. It was like she was twenty-three again, an excited newly head with only thoughts of joy in her heart. He knew that she was not, but it made him happy to see her like this once again.

"Angelica is arriving today! I believe I just heard her carriage pull up! Come! We must greet her!" He could practically hear the exclamation points in her voice. He had not seen his wife this happy in a very long time. Alexander was almost apprehensive as he jogged behind Eliza to see Angelica. For months they had been writing each other letters that his wife never read. It wasn't that he was keeping them from her; he just didn't share them like he did with some of his others. The words that Angelica wrote to him were insightful and often beautiful, so he did the same in return. He never meant to be flirtatious, but due to his personality they usually came out that way. In fact a few weeks a go he had written a letter that began with the words, "My dearest, Angelica." The greeting was not uncommon for that of the time period, but it was the punctuation that made Angelica reread the sentence over and over again as she resided across the sea. There was a comma after dearest. Somedays she prayed it was a mistake, other days she prayed that it wasn't. The tension as the two greeted each other in the presence of Eliza was immeasurable.

"Angelica!" Eliza yelled, running toward her.

"Eliza," Angelica said melodiously back at the same volume as her sister. The two of them embraced and all the while Angelica's eyes flicked over to Alexander's patient smile. "Alexander," she said and he kissed her hand. Eliza beamed; she loved to see the two of them get a long so well.

"Please, let me take your things," Alexander said, picking up her bags. "The children will be very happy to see you." Angelica clasped her hands together in excitement.

"Oh, Angelica they've gotten so big! Phillip will be heading off to King's college soon-" Eliza said at a mile a minute. Angelica just laughed with Alexander at Eliza's excitement.

"I know, I've read your millions of letters," she said, slowing Eliza down. Angelica was always the more steady of the three sisters. "I swear you and Alexander together must spend a fortune on ink!" Alexander just laughed as he gazed at his wife lovingly.

"Aunt Angelica!" Angelica yelled as she ran down the stairs to greet her. "I cannot believe you're here! There's so much to tell you! Are you really staying with us all summer? Phillip!" She called up the stairs to her brother, "Aunt Angelica's here!" Alexander once again could not help but laugh alongside his sister and wife. Their daughter was growing up to be quite like her mother.

"I know Angelica, I could hear you practically screaming when you saw her," Phillip said as he walked down the stairs. Alexander noticed how long his hair was getting; it was practically covering his eyes.

"Oh my," the eldest of the Angelica's gasped, "You've gotten so big." She then teared up a bit as she grabbed his forearms but then quickly put herself back together. She resented living across the ocean. She wanted to be here, with her family. This is where she belonged. But she knew, unless there was some sort of emergency, she had to reside in London with her husband.

"Aunt Angelica," Phillip replied, kissing her on the cheek in the proper manner, "It is very nice to see you once again." Angelica looked impressed. Phillip was growing up to be a fine young man.

"What manners!" She exclaimed, "Alexander, certainly this trait of his did not come from you." Phillip laughed while Alexander raised his brows in a joking way.

"No, no, all of his poise comes from my dear, elegant, Eliza," he remarked, kissing his wife on the hand. Eliza smirked but Angelica just nodded her head as if to be in agreement with his statement.

"Oh Alexander, you are too kind to me," Eliza said. She would have expected him to be bashful in his response, but instead he just had a look of guilt on his face. "Alexander, what is it?"

"I guess there is no better time than the present, considering most of my wonderful family is standing before me." He paused, squeezing his wife's hand, "I will not be able to join you upstate this summer." Angelica looked at her feet and Eliza's smile turned into a frown. Alexander felt as if the silence between them was deafening. Luckily, his children didn't know the meaning of silence.

"But Pa," Phillip said, looking to his sister.

"Daddy," Angelica continued, looking dismal. She too could not find the words to say.

"Alexander, I came all this way," the eldest Angelica remarked. Eliza then nodded her head quickly, as if Angelica had finally said the exact thing that she had been thinking.

"She came all this way to see you as well! Not just me." Eliza exclaimed, and then continued, "You need a break." Alexander shook his head. The only thing on his mind was Jefferson and Congress.

"I need to get my plan through congress. I can't stop until I get my plan through congress."


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is a bit shorter because it was painful to write. I hope you understand :)**

Within a few days, Alexander's family was gone, including all of the little ones. He began working day and night without his wife to tell him to get some sleep. More than anything, he wished he had listened to Eliza when she told him to take a break. Every second he became more and more stressed and it felt as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He knew it was no excuse, but due to this state of living, Alexander made the biggest mistake of his life.

It was a Tuesday afternoon when there was a knock at the door. He lingered by his pages, not wanting to rise to answer it, but did so anyway. When he opened the door, a woman was standing in its frame. A woman he had seen around town, but never once spoken to. He had heard the gossip about her, of course. It was said that she was one to sleep around, but Alexander didn't really know if he believed it. So when he saw her standing on his mat, he didn't know what to expect.

"Alexander Hamilton," she gaped. The quizzical look on his face made her pause, fidgeting with her hands and doing her best to pull herself together. "I'm very sorry to bother you at home, sir, but my I needed to get away from my husband and your house was closer than my own." Alexander just stared at her, his mouth parted open slightly.

"Please, come in," Alexander said, the gentleman that he was. She graciously stepped in and he led her to the living room couch, where she looked out the window before sitting down. He noticed her wandering eyes and timidness and wanted to punch the man in the face that made her so afraid. "Maria," he said, saying her name for the first time. "What has happened between you and your husband?" She sheepishly looked into his eyes like she had a secret to tell that she had never told anyone before. Alexander thought for a moment he should feel guilty, inviting a woman into his home, but he had done nothing wrong. There was a woman in distress on his doorstep and it would have been wrong of him to not let her in.

"My husband," she began, "does not truly love me. He married me for money, not out of love. Instead of saving like a proper man would, he spent it on cheap liquor and cigars. Now, he takes his anger out on me." Alexander placed his hand on her shoulder in an effort to comfort her. She looked him in the eyes and leaned in, and before he knew it the two of them were kissing. Alexander knew it was wrong, but still he did not move away. He kissed her passionately and suddenly all thoughts of his wife faded away. The only thing he knew was right here, right now, and this woman.

Without warning, the two of them were horizontal on the couch. His nimble fingers moved to her corset and quickly unraveled the strings. Maria simultaneously unbuttoned his coat as well as his shirt underneath. They moved as fast as possible, knowing that if they stopped to take a breath their momentum would stop and they would never feel this way once again. He kissed her neck and shoulder blades while she gripped his back. When they were fully undressed, they both paused to look at one another. He saw the bruises all over her body and caressed them gently, which only made her kiss him harder. While still kissing her, Alexander grabbed a blanket and covered the two of them up in order to make their way to the bedroom. With a swift click of the door, Maria and Alexander were completely alone.

The next morning, Alexander woke up to a woman by his side in bed that was not his wife. He quickly wrapped himself in the sheets of his bed, realizing that he was incredibly indecent. Noticing that Maria was in a deep sleep next to him, he stepped out of bed and began to get dressed with a guilty conscience. When he was fully clothed, Maria began to stir.

Stepping to the chair on the other side of the room, he grabbed her dress and handed it to her. "Please dress yourself," he said, not daring to look her in the eyes, "then we can converse about last night."

"Alexander," she breathed, her eyes pleading for him to look her way.

"Please," he demanded and so she did as she was told. "I am finished," she said and Alexander finally got the nerve to take his eyes off of the ground.

"This can never happen again," he decided. She bit her lip as a tear fell on her cheek.

"Helpless," she whispered.

His head perked up and frantically he said, "What?"

"I am helpless every time I look in your eyes, Alexander." Suddenly, the woman standing in front of him was no longer Maria, she was Eliza. Making the same mistake once again, he kissed her. When they were done, she seductively said, "I will see you tonight, my Alexander."

Every time Maria came Alexander wished she would never leave but as soon as she was gone he hoped she would never come back. She continued to visit him until it was nearing the end of the summer, when Eliza was supposed to return. But before she did, Alexander received a very interesting letter in the mail.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

Alexander was mumbling to himself at his desk. He couldn't believe what he was reading, so he read it to himself over and over again. The letter Alexander had received that morning was from a Mr. James Reynolds, better known as the husband to the woman of his affair, Maria. It was a threat, and a good one at that. Reynolds demanded payment for his wife's "services", as if he had known about the two of them being together the whole time, and said that if he did not receive the money he would not hesitate to tell Alexander's wife what he had done.

In his state of shock, he didn't know what to do. At first, his anger was directed at James, but then he realized who had truly played him. It was Maria all along. She had said she loved him, and for a while Alexander believed her. In fact, at some of his lowest points he felt himself falling for her as well. But it all must have just been a secret plan of trickery that she knew of all along. She was so willing to sleep with him that first day. And for reasons that will never be good enough, he was willing to sleep with her.

In haste, Alexander got his wits about him and went down to the pier where he was to meet Maria that day. When he reached it, he paused at its start, seeing Maria down the way. He knew that this was the end of a chapter in his life, one that he regretted and hoped to forget. But still he felt some sort of remorse. Not only was this the end between he and Maria, but it was also the end of Alexander feeling sorry for himself. He would always feel guilty when he looked at his wife, but he brought this upon himself.

"Maria," Alexander said in a sharp tone as he walked down the dock.

She turned from the water to look at him, her eyes smiling. "Alexander," she said in a loving tone, but as he reached her, she noticed the anger on his face and her smile turned into a frown. "What is it?" She questioned, grabbing hold of the collar of his jacket and biting her lip. He shook her off and stroked the letter in his pocket, remembering what he had come here for.

It was so early in the morning and there was no one near the dock for miles, so Alexander was not afraid to yell, "How could you?" The shocked look on Maria's face caused Alexander to pull out the letter from his pocket and shove it in her face, shaking. "How could you do this to me! I am ruined!" Her eyes turned into that of a doe's when she realized what he was refrencing.

"No, sir, I-" she pleaded. She then tried to grab hold of his hand but he pulled away once again, and, seeing that she had nothing else to say to him, began to walk away. "Please don't go, sir!" The formality of her words stopped him in his place. Suddenly, the conversation between the two of them was unfamiliar. That made it even easier to be completely enraged with her.

"So was everything you told me a lie?" He said, his eyes filled with fire. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks, but no matter how many fell, she could not distinguish his flame.

"I never knew it would get this far," she choked, "I never thought I would actually love you!" Then she fell to the floor of the dock, allowing her sobs to consume her.

"Damn it Maria, get up!" But she did not. She continued to cry on the ground uncontrollably.

"I didn't know any better!" She cried. Taking no more of her bullshit, Alexander grabbed Maria by the shoulder and pulled her up himself. She wiped away her own tears, knowing that Alexander would never do that for her once again.

"Good riddance, Maria," he stated. She became panicked, looking for anyway to make him stay. Then, she remembered her first visit to him and knew exactly what to stay that would stop him in his tracks before he left her for good.

"I am helpless," she breathed, grabbing hold of his arm. Alexander's eyes closed as he grimaced and only saw images of his hurt, uncomforted wife if she were to ever know about his affair. In that moment, he knew exactly what he had to do.

For the third time that day, Alexander shook her off of him. But this time, he left Maria for good.


	9. Chapter 9

IX.

It was over and it was done. Alexander had paid James Reynolds off and hoped that the matter would never be spoken of again. In a matter of minutes, his wife and children would be home once again yet he could not stop glancing at the desk drawer that held the wretched letter. He had buried it under piles and piles of paper, knowing that Eliza would never go through his things in that way. He knew he had to get rid of this guilt and he knew he had to stop eyeing that drawer, but both were very difficult tasks. It was all such a dirty, little secret and he couldn't help but be ashamed. When he heard the click of the door downstairs, the smile returned to his face and suddenly all those bad thoughts faded away.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Alexander heard as little feet pattered across the floor downstairs. Then Alexander sprang out of his seat to greet his family.

His child's playful shrieks were met with his oldest's sons warning, "Shhh Alex, John is asleep!" At the bottom of the stairs he finally saw his family. There, standing in the path of the door was Phillip who was holding baby John, his daughter Angelica standing by his side, and little Alex Jr. running at full speed toward him. Alexander grunted as he struggled to catch his son, who in all honesty had more energy in a single bone than Alexander had in his whole body.

"Alex!" He smiled, but he could not stop himself from staring at the bundle of joy placed in Phillip's arms. In wonder, he placed Alex down and walked slowly toward his newest son. He reached out to hold him and when he did, he could not stop looking at his son's eyes. He had Eliza's eyes.

"John," he whispered as the baby's tiny, little nose twitched. Not able to contain his joy, Alexander looked up to smile at the rest of his family, but as soon as he did he could only center on his wife who was walking through the door. "Eliza, he's… he's…" Alexander stammered.

"Beautiful, I know," she said, kissing her John's forehead. "He has your nose."

"He has your eyes," he remarked, but then said with surprise, "I thought you weren't due for another two weeks!" He had been waiting so patiently for Eliza's due date. He had it circled on his calendar.

"Yes, John was certainly a surprise," Eliza responded, chuckling a bit. "I would have sent you a letter, but it only happened a few days ago." Suddenly, Alexander's beaming face went to one of worry.

"A few days ago? My Eliza! You should be resting!" He exclaimed with one hand holding onto the baby and the other grasping his wife's shoulder.

"Well, I could use a bit of sleep," Eliza yawned, her eyes blinking out of exhaustion.

"I will take you upstairs," Alexander said, concerned.

Quickly, his daughter Angelica jumped in and offered, "I will take John so he does not wake you, mother." Alexander looked longingly at his son as Angelica took him from his arms. But, he knew that his wife was more important in this moment. Tenderly he began to lead Eliza up the stairs.

"I am exhausted as well," Angelica sighed as she took a seat on the living room couch after her parents had left the room. Luckily, John was sleeping. Angelica didn't think she could handle another crying child at this point.

Phillip took the seat next to his sister and said, "Me too." Then, he let his eyes close a bit.

"I'm not tired at all!" Alex said, running around the room. "I could do this forever!" Phillip and Angelica looked at eachother and both laughed. Their brother was certainly their father's son.

"Alex, why don't you go play outside," Phillip suggested, still laughing at his brother's energy.

"Okay!" Alex said as he let the front door slam behind him. Phillip and Angelica sighed. It was finally quiet. For the past few days, the two of them have been taking care of Alex as well as helping their mother with John whenever they could. They had forgotten what it was like to have a baby in the house, but they soon remembered when they weren't sleeping more than three hours a night.

"At least I will be able to sleep when I go back to school," Phillip chuckled. He assumed his sister would laugh with him but she was frowning instead. Phillip leaving was a sensitive subject to Angelica, but he seemed to forget that fact all the time. He realized what he said was a mistake, but Angelica covered up her sadness quickly.

"Oh, and leave me to take care of Alex all by myself?" She laughed, "That seems fair." Phillip began to shift around on the couch in an uncomfortable fashion. "What's wrong?" Angelica asked.

"Nothing," he said, confused, "I just… I think there's something under the couch cushion." He stood up and lifted the seat to find a woman's corset. "Is this yours? Or mothers?" Phillip asked, utterly baffled.

"No, no. I do the laundry all of the time. I have never seen this corset before," Angelica stated, her brows knitted in confusion. When the two realized what this could mean, they both gave each other sideways glances; shocked.

"What do we do?" Angelica asked, tears brimming the edges of her eyes. Suddenly, she was seeing her father in a whole new light.

"We certainly don't tell Mother," Phillip stated, taking charge. "I'll pack it in my suitcase and throw it away when I get to school." Angelica nodded and leaned into her brother. They both could do nothing more than sit there, dumbfounded, without a word to say to anyone else


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading my story! This chapter is extra long to make up for the shorter ones I've posted lately. Please don't be afraid to send me a review!**

X.

"Hamilton has been increasingly difficult, hasn't he?" Burr basically spit. Madison swiveled in the chair beside him. They were waiting for Jefferson, apparently he had something to discuss with the two of them. It was uncommon for just the three of them to be getting together, so Madison and Burr truly had no idea why Jefferson had called them there.

"I don't particularly like the boy," Madison said as Burr chuckled at his use of the word boy, "But you seem to have a fire of hatred inside you directed toward him." Madison was calm; he had to be. If his blood pressure rose too high he would have more than just an anger issue, he would have a medical issue as well.

"I've hated him ever since he stepped off of that boat," Burr grumbled, "Immigrants…" Madison was genuinely perplexed. He didn't like Hamilton because of his political views, but as a person, it was hard to deny how hardworking and committed Alexander was.

"Why?" He questioned, digging into Burr's subconcious.

"He always seems to be one step ahead, doesn't he?" Burr said with a sly face. Madison nodded, but before he could answer, Jefferson swung the door open, interrupting their conversation.

"Gentlemen," Jefferson said as Madison and Burr stood to greet him, "Please, be seated. We have much to discuss." Then, he flipped up his coat tails and took seat as well.

"What is it Jefferson? My daughter will be expecting me home soon," Burr stated.

"Ah yes, Theodosia. How is she?" Jefferson smiled. He obviously had something up his sleeve. Jefferson was rarely this filled with glee.

"She's fine, Thomas," Burr answered with a bit of an edge in his voice.

Ignoring him, Jefferson began, "Gentlemen, I have found something interesting," he stood up and began pacing the room as he could not contain his excitement, "Hamilton is not the man the world percieves him to be." Burr and Madison glanced at one another. Jefferson sounded truly mad.

"Well we've always known that," Madison mumbled, rolling his eyes. Burr nodded in agreement.

"Ah but my dear Madison, here is why," Jefferson said, the words basically falling off of his tongue. "Our friend Alexander has made some _unexplained_ payments to a man named James Reynolds." Madison's eyes widened, but Burr just scoffed.

"So? What does that matter?" He sneered.

"Burr, do I have to spell it out for you?" Thomas seethed, he was regretting inviting Aaron to this meeting every second. He and Madison could've easily defeated Hamilton by themselves.

Before Jefferson attack Burr, Madison stepped in with an explanation. "If Hamilton has unexplained payments, that could mean that he is embezzling funds from the government."

The joy returned to Jefferson's face and he exclaimed, "And even better, he's an immigrant!" The country was already apprehensive to trust somebody that wasn't born in America. This could tip that distrust over the edge.

"We'll have to confront him," Madison proposed and Burr and Jefferson agreed.

"Alexander's office. Noon. A man's legacy will be ruined," Jefferson smiled.

When the three arrived at Alexander's office, they paused for a moment at the door before going in. Burr was fired up; you could tell that nothing was going to stop him. Jefferson seemed collected yet excited. Hamilton had made him seem like a fool for a long time and now it was his turn. Madison, on the other hand, looked almost solemn. He didn't exactly like what was happening, but he also knew that it had to be done. So, with a glance of affirmation, the three of them entered the office.

Not surprisingly, Hamilton was busy with his quill when they walked in. Startled, he looked up to see the three men standing in front of him. In an attempt to seem casual, Alexander set down his quill and leaned back in his chair a bit. "Jefferson," he began. "Madison, and mister Burr. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Here, standing in his office, were three people that have come to hate him at one time or another. Hamilton knew that the reason could not possibly be pleasant.

Taking a seat in front of Hamilton's desk, Jefferson said, "Alexander, we have found something most troubling. Check stubs from separate accounts and different amounts that totaled to over a thousand dollars." Alexander's eyes squinted, as if trying to figure out whatever ridiculousness was spilling from Jefferson's mouth.

Not allowing Alexander to intervene, Madison followed suit of Jefferson, taking a seat as well, and then said, "They were addressed to a Mr. James Reynolds back in 1791. You could see why we would be concerned." Alexander's thoughts began swirling around in a million directions in his head but on the outside he kept a calm stature.

He looked to Burr, expecting him to say something as well but when he didn't Alexander questioned, "Is that what you have? Are you done?" Madison was startled at his response. He at least expected Hamilton to deny the allegations.

"You see, Mr. Hamilton, you are in a position in which you could easily have financial gain from your own nation," Madison tried to say as politely as possible. He knew Jefferson would be rude enough for the two of them.

"Alexander we're only questioning you because we care about our country," Jefferson sarcastically said. Madison shot him a look. He didn't want Alexander to challenge him to a duel right here in this very office.

"Especially due to the fact that you're an immigrant, something such as this could ruin your career," Burr stated in a snide fashion. Alexander had been taking the remarks quietly, but after Burr's comment about his heritage, he could no longer sit still.

"Ha!" He exclaimed, rising from his chair and slamming his hands on his desk. "You don't even know what you're asking me to confess. You have nothing." The three men opposed to him raised an eyebrow at one another. They had no idea to what Hamilton was referring. Suddenly, Alexander had realized his mistake. He told them there was something else to find; something that they weren't accusing him of. He knew they would only dig deeper and deeper until they found what he was really trying to hide. Alexander was tired of playing games. He had been a pawn in them for too long. Slowly sitting back down his chair, he continued, "If I can prove that I never broke the law, do you promise not to tell another soul what you saw?"

Once again, Jefferson, Madison and Burr were speechless. But, a few seconds later Madison took the lead and said, "Yes, if you show us proves to be true and worthwhile." Jefferson didn't like this promise, but he knew that most of them were empty anyway. Besides, he would trust James with his life.

Carefully, Hamilton reached for the handle of his desk drawer and pulled out a box. He flipped through papers until he found the letter he had been searching for; the one from James Reynolds that demanded money in return for his wife's 'services'. Hesitantly, he handed it to Madison. As they were reading, he whispered, "As you can see, Reynold's extorted me and I paid him quarterly. I never spent a cent that wasn't mine. Check the accounts."

In haste, Jefferson grabbed the letter from Madison's hands and threw it on the desk. He was disappointed that he wasn't tearing down in the way he hoped, but even more so he was disgusted at the man he knew. He had met Alexander's wife, Eliza. He had no idea how someone could be so unkind to such a gentle woman.

"Gentlemen, let's go," Madison said as he exited and Jefferson followed behind him. There were no other words to say. Burr, being the man that he was, stayed in the office weighing his options.

"Burr do you promise that you won't use this against me?" Alexander questioned when he saw Burr's hesitance. But, Burr could only think of one thing. Alexander had children! Children that were the same age as his Theodosia. He could never look her in the eye again if he did something as foul as what Alexander had. Something like this could truly ruin him.

"Alexander," he paused, "rumors only grow. We both know what we know."


	11. Chapter 11

**Longest chapter yet! Inspired by the fact that when I saw the show, Phillip came onstage during the Reynolds Pamphlet and Jefferson showed it to him. I hope you like it! Please fav/follow/review!**

XI.

"Phillip," Angelica said, "Will you go for a walk with me? I don't think I can stand another minute being cooped up in this house. But, father says I am not allowed to go on walks alone." She stood in her brother's doorway, speaking to him. He had been reading a book while sitting on his bed, but stood to accompany her.

"Of course," he said, "I was just thinking it was getting a little stuffy in here as well." When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Phillip wrote a note to leave on the kitchen counter as to where they were going. Their dad was in his office, but they knew not to bother him while he was working. Their mother was sleeping due to the fact the baby was asleep as well. She could only sleep when he slept so she took every chance she could. Luckily, it was naptime for Alex, so he did not have to go with them.

It was a very peaceful afternoon. As the two walked down the street they talked and laughed with the hustle and bustle around them all the while. Phillip was enjoying being home. His sister was his best friend. They could always keep a conversation going, no matter how dull their lives seemed.

"So," Angelica started, her hands fidgeting. "I have something to tell you. Something that I have not even told Mother or Father." Phillip looked at her quizzically. Angelica normally told him everything as soon as it happened. She was quite the chatterbox.

"Yes?" Phillip asked. She seemed uneasy, so Phillip became quite nervous. When she didn't answer right away he asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yes! Everything is fine," Angelica answered. "It appears that a man has begun to fancy me." Phillip stopped dead in his tracks. His sister being a married woman was not something he liked to picture often. She was still a child in his mind.

"Who?" He questioned. He decided not to make any judgements until he heard the name of the man that intended to be with his sister. But, he knew that any man could just be looking for the Hamilton fortune rather than the company of his sister.

"Jacob Smith, a congressman's son," she said. Angelica soon entered a love struck state and while thinking about the afformentioned man, bit her lip. Phillip had heard the name before, but still didn't like it. He grimaced, but Angelica didn't even notice due to the fact that she was so distracted by her thoughts.

"I will have to meet him of course. Preferably before Father," Phillip said sternly, snapping Angelica back to reality. She then became delighted at the thought of her brother actually approving of Jacob, but little did she know how displeased Phillip truly was. The conversation stalled for a minute, but when the two reached the town square, the people around them began to whisper. Neither Angelica nor Phillip could make out what they were saying.

"What is going on?" Angelica whispered, leaning towards Phillip. He just shook his head in response. They continued to walk forward and it was as if the townspeople were the Red Sea, parting just for them. Angelica's face turned more concerned by the second but Phillip kept his blank. He then grabbed his sister's hand out of protection. Something was wrong, and he had a strong feeling he was about to find out why. As if out of nowhere, their father's nemisis appeared in the crowd. In New York City for business, everyone knew that Thomas Jefferson was in town. Not surprisingly, he made his way towards the siblings holding a strange piece of paper.

Phillip motioned with his free hand for Angelica to stop walking and then addressed the Vice President, "Mr. Jefferson," he cautiously said.

"Ah, Phillip Hamilton," Jefferson responded, "and the lovely Angelica." He then kissed Angelica's hand and smiled. Angelica held in the disgust she felt at his lips being on her skin. But, seeing the confusion on their faces, Jefferson realized that he would have to be the one to break the news.

"Sir, what is happening?" Phillip asked in an almost demanding tone. Jefferson raised an eyebrow. This kid was not unlike his father; more bold than most boys his age.

"Have you read this?" Jefferson asked, though it was more of a rhetorical question. He handed the piece of paper to Phillip who then read the title aloud.

"The Reynolds Pamphlet by Alexander Hamilton," he paused, confused. "Thank you, Mr. Jefferson." Jefferson then dismissed his thanks with a wave of a hand.

"Oh no, thank your father for me, will you?" Jefferson laughed and then in long strides, walked away. Both Angelica and Phillip knew that if Thomas was happy then nothing good could be happening with their father.

"Come," Phillip said to Angelica, his brows knitted together in deep thought, "Let us walk back to the house. I'll read as we walk." Angelica nodded and the two of them turned around, letting go of one another's hand. As he read, Phillip became angrier by the word. Tears filled his sister's eyes. Their worst fears were confirmed: their father had cheated on their mother over the summer with a woman named Maria Reynolds. In a moment of excellent timing, Phillip finished reading when they reached the front door of their house. He then started to go inside, but Angelica stopped him.

"I know you want to confront father," she said, wiping away her tears, "But let us take a moment to gather ourselves." Phillip sighed and by standing still showed his agreement. "Do you think mother knew?"

"I don't know, but she sure as hell know soon," Phillip mumbled. He was ashamed of his father. It was a terrible feeling, really. He had never felt this way toward him before. All he wanted to do was storm into his office.

"Phillip!" Angelica exclaimed, outraged at his foul language. But, she knew that she couldn't stop him when he ran into the house, not stopping until he reached the door to their father's office. With quite a bit of force, Phillip pushed the doors open and stepped inside. Angelica entered as well, but stood behind him slightly as she was not one for confrontation. Instead of at his desk like he normally was, Alexander was by the window, staring at the outside. He seemed to be so lost in thought that it took him a moment to register that his children were in the room.

"Phillip," he smiled, stepping forward to embrace his son, but when he did Phillip immeadiately moved away. When Alexander saw what was in Phillip's hand, his smile turned into a frown. His children had been given the Pamphlet.

"Daddy," Angelica said, poking her head out from behind Phillip, "Please tell us it isn't true. Please tell us it's all just an elaborate story." She sounded desperate, like she would have done anything for her father to be telling a lie.

Grabbing his daughter's hands, Alexander said a melancholy tone, "Angelica, my dear. I'm afraid it's true. I'm so sorry-". In a fit of rage, Phillip grabbed onto Angelica's shoulders and pulled her away from Alexander.

"Don't touch her!" He screamed. "You have no right!" His pupils were like balls of fire. Alexander was incredibly taken aback. He had never seen his son act in such a way. But then again, Alexander had never done something as stupid as cheat on his wife.

"Have some respect son! I am still your father after all," Alexander screamed back. Rather than try to calm his son, Alexander decided to fight fire with fire. It wasn't a concious choice, but a choice all the same. He and his son were very similar in that they both were very passionate people.

"You don't deserve my respect," Phillip said through gritted teeth. "You were supposed to love her and be faithful. All mother has ever wanted was for you to give her a fraction of your time, but you couldn't even do that! Instead, you go and cheat on her, publishing the accounts for the whole world to see! You have shamed our family. Angelica and I can't even walk outside without being whispered about!" Outraged at his son's accusations, Alexander slapped Phillip across the face. With that, Angelica suddenly burst into tears. So much had happened in so little time and her heart was broken.

"Angelica," Alexander softly said, stepping toward her. But, Phillip stepped in front of him, stopping him from even coming in an arms length of her. Angelica did not notice this, she just continued to sob.

"Don't touch her." Phillip demanded. Alexander's eyes widened as he realized how truly hurt his son was. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his children. Leading Angelica by the hand, Phillip exited the office with a final, "Goodbye, Father." Alexander was crushed. He had done everything wrong.

But, what really killed him was Angelica's face as she lingered before leaving. She finally looked her father in the eyes, pleading for her dad to do something. But he couldn't; he had ruined everything. He had broken his daughter's heart. He had changed his legacy. He had cheated on his wife.


	12. Chapter 12

XII.

After the incident, both Angelica and Phillip retired to their own rooms. Through the wall, Phillip could hear his sister's muffled sobs, but knew that he could do nothing about them, so instead he became lost in his thoughts. He thought about his father cheating on his mother with that woman in their own house. He thought about the two of them on the couch where he and his sister found Maria's corset- a couch that he has avoided ever since. He thought about his father slapping him across the face only moments ago. He had never done that before; today was certainly a day of firsts for the Hamiltons'. He then thought about the Pamphlet itself, and decided that he needed to read it again. He sat up on his bed, searching for it, but when he could not find it the searching became more frantic. Suddenly, Phillip realized his mistake. He had left the Pamphlet down on the kitchen counter where his mother could easily find it. Fearing her reaction, Phillip ran out of the room and bolted down the stairs.

But, he was too late. When he reached the kitchen, his mother was at the counter with the Pamphlet in one hand and baby John in the other. He stopped immeadiately, knowing there was nothing he could do to help his mother. He felt completely helpless. Eliza looked up with tears brimming the edges of her eyes, noticing her son for the first time.

"Have you read this?" She asked, unable to hold her tears back.

"Yes Mother," Phillip said hesitantly. She looked back down at the pamphlet, rereading the words that she refused to believe were true. Phillip searched for the words to say, but he could come up with nothing. What his father did was disgraceful and there was no way to make it any better.

"Phillip, will you take John for awhile?" She asked and Phillip very willingly took the baby from her arms. There was no doubt that his mother needed to be alone, so he carried John upstairs to his room.

Then Eliza was alone. More alone than she had ever been in her entire life. The image of her husband, _her_ Alexander, with another woman would not leave her brain. Alexander was always looking for something new and exciting and he had found it. Eliza knew whom she married, but she never believed that he would grow tired of her. He always said that he would be there, that he would never make her feel helpless. But these were all empty promises and Eliza was growing tired of being lied to. She thought that she should be sad but instead she she was just angry. What Alexander had done was unforgivable, and she knew what she needed to say to her dear husband.

With purposeful motion, Eliza went to her room to fetch the box nestled in her closet. She gasped when she saw it and wiped away her tears. She needed to be stronger now then ever. She would not allow Alexander see her cry, not now, especially after everything he had done. Inside the box were his letters to her. Every word he had ever written to her from the day that they met was in that box. She feared opening it, as if it were Pandora's box.

So, instead she held it close to her chest and slowly walked to his office. Before she entered, she made sure she took a deep breath and that the tears that streaked her face were gone.

"Eliza,' Alexander said, "Oh, Eliza. I'm so sorry." He stepped toward her, but she grasped the chest of letters so tightly that he did not dare touch her. Suddenly when she looked at him she had the courage to open the box and show him what he had done.

"From the moment I read these letters, I knew-" she pauses, rethinking her words. "I _thought_ you were mine. It seems that I was wrong." Alexander was horrified. His wife was questioning every moment of their relationship from the very beginning.

"Eliza," he started to say, but she quickly cut him off.

"No, you've already said enough," she said, holding up the Pamphlet. "It's my turn. Alexander, with these letters you allowed me to put my guard down which was something I had never been able to do before. But they were all just words. You used your talents to make me believe something that wasn't completely true. Your paragraphs made me believe that you were in love with me." She stopped, trying to stop the tears from reaching her eyes.

"Eliza I love you more than anything!" Alexander said, trying to convince her. Eliza then pulled out one of the letters and her eyes began to dart around the page, searching for something that Alexander could not comprehend.

"I need an answer," she mumbled. "But not a single one of your words leads me to believe that you would ever do something like this to me." Alexander let a single tear fall. "Not a single letter shows me any reason why you would sleep with another woman and then publish it for the whole world to see!"

"I needed to save my reputation," Alexander sighed. He knew that his answer could never be good enough.

"You have ruined our lives," Eliza stated. She almost wished she had never known about any of it. She wished her children knew nothing of it. She wished her sister were here to comfort her. "But this pamphlet is different than my letters. You're paranoid, Alexander. You have always been obsessed with your legacy, but I never knew how far you would take it. It seems that you are willing to take it to your grave."

"They thought I had committed a felony," Alexander paused, expecting his wife to cut him off again. When she did not, he continued, "I am only trying to leave an honest name for my sons and daughter to hold."

"Are you asking me to pity you?" Alexander shook his head. That was not what he had wanted at all. Eliza could only stare at her chest of letters. "I'm erasing myself from the narrative."

"What?" Alexander asked, looking up at his dear wife.

In response, she took one of the letters and began to rip it into little pieces, no longer recognizable. He gasped. His wife wasn't just angry; she was going after his legacy. Something she knew was of the utmost importance to him. After ripping up more than one, she whispered, "You will no longer be redeemed."

"Eliza," Alexander hesitantly said. He was longing for her touch, but at the same time he was completely helpless.

"You will sleep in your office," Eliza stated, shutting the office door behind her. Then Alexander was alone, left with the ripped up remains of the love letters to his wife and, lying next to it, the Reynolds Pamphlet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Angelica Hamilton will now be called 'Angie' as to not confuse her with Angelica Schuyler Church. This chapter is inspired by the song 'Congratulations' which was cut from the show itself :)**

XIII.

For the next week, the Hamilton house was silent. Alexander slept in his office, only to rise early in the morning and to return late at night after everyone had gone to sleep. Phillip and Angelica wrote their Aunt Angelica Church letter after letter, telling her to come home. She had read the pamphlet, of course, and was furious. She told the children she would be on the next boat to New York City. Eliza was quiet. She performed her duties, but seldom appeared outside and spoke little to her children. She was ashamed; she felt like everyone now knew she would never be good enough for the great Alexander Hamilton.

One morning at dawn Alexander rose from his make shift bed in his office and headed to the kitchen where he saw someone that he had not been expecting. His sister in-law, Angelica Schuyler Church, was walking through the front door. As quietly as she could, she set her luggage down and closed the door behind her.

"Alexander," she said while he stood there, dumbfounded. But then he sighed out of relief. He assumed Angelica being there would be a blessing to him.

"Angelica," he said, rushed. "Thank God, someone who understands what I'm struggling to do here." Angelica shushed him, as he was being loud and the children were obviously upstairs asleep. Not to mention his wife.

"Outside," she whispered. He followed her and together they stood on the front stoop. It was actually quite beautiful outside, the sun having just risen. But, everyone that passed Hamilton on the road gave him a sideways glance and this occasion was no different. Angelica couldn't help but notice the people staring, but she didn't really care.

"Angelica, why are you here?" Alexander asked before she could get a word in.

"You know perfectly well why I am here," Angelica said, her eyes slanted. "Besides, your children basically begged for me to come, saying the situation was dire. I have not spoken to my sister, but from what I have heard from Phillip, she has not been eating." Alexander looked confused, he knew he had hurt his wife, but he didn't realize to the extent he had ruined her.

"My Eliza, I…" Alexander stammered. "Angelica you have to help me make them realize that I didn't do this to hurt them I only did it for my career!" Angelica scoffed. Truly he did not understand what her purpose was for being back in America.

"Congratulations," she said, shaking her head.

"What?" He asked, his eyes pleading for Angelica to be on his side.

"You have invented a new kind of stupid. This is a damage that you can never undo." With those words, Alexander knew that Angelica was not there to support him but was there for his wife. What did he expect? He knew that at one point Angelica might have been infatuated with him, but that was no longer the case. His wife was so heartbroken that she needed her sister to come across the ocean to be a barrier between the two of them. Angelica was furious. She never imagined Alexander would have been capable of something like the Reynold's Pamphlet.

"Angelica, that's why I need your help!" He pleaded. He knew this was his last chance to gain some sort of sympathy, even though he did not deserve it.

"From what I understand in the Pamphlet, only Jefferson, Madison, and Burr knew of your affair," Angelica listed. When Alexander didn't respond, she asked, "Yes?"

"Yes," he sheepishly said. He knew where she was going with this.

"There were so many things you could've done, Alexander! You could have paid them off, anything!" Angelica yelled. Alexander stepped back in shock, but being the way that he was, he couldn't help but yell back in the same manner.

"It was an act of political sacrifice!"

"Sacrifice?" She questioned, her eyes wandering. "I languished in a loveless marriage in London I lived only to read your letters. I look at you and think, God what have we done with our lives and where did it get us. But, tears don't wipe all of the years away so I'm back in the city and I'm here to stay." While speaking, she opened up the bag on her shoulder and pulled out a letter. Reading a single line over and over, she sighed and then shoved the letter into Alexander's chest. Before responding to her, he read the first line of the letter. 'My Dearest, Angelica', it said. He realized he hadn't just hurt his wife through the Pamphlet; he had also hurt everyone close to her.

"Angelica…" he sighed.

"I'm not here for you."

When Phillip walked down the stairs that morning, he was surprised to find his father and his Aunt Angelica sitting together at the kitchen table in silence. He hadn't seen his father in weeks, yet there he was, reading the morning paper as if nothing had happened.

"Aunt Angelica," he said, "I'm so happy you're here." But, in her ear he whispered, "We need you." He wanted to ignore his father, but something in his brain wouldn't allow him to keep quiet.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Phillip asked as calmly as possible. "Are you going to leave before Mother comes downstairs?" Angelica's eyes narrowed. Phillip and Angie hadn't told her the specifics it seems of the situation at their home.

"Alexander when was the last time you spoke to my sister?" She asked, placing an iron grip on his shoulder. Alexander put down the newspaper and did his best to answer all of the questions that were being thrown at him.

"Phillip, I am here because this is my house and no, I do not intend to leave before your mother arrives. Angelica, I have not spoken to Eliza since the day the Reynold's Pamphlet was printed." Phillip shuddered at the mention of the wretched pamphlet that had ruined their lives.

"But Father, Angie and I were so close to getting Mother to eat and you being here will surely not help our cause," Phillip pleaded. Yes, he was angry with his father for his own reasons, but more than that he wanted him nowhere near his mother or sister, who had both become heartbroken over the situation. Angie was trying to be strong, especially in front of their mother, but when she and Phillip were alone she often broke down into a fit of tears. Even little Alex could feel the tension in the household and kept asking where his Daddy was.

Alexander began to protest, but Angelica stopped him, saying, "Although I am horrified at the fact that you have been leaving your wife to fend for herself, I do believe it would be best that you leave at this point. Allow Phillip and I to get Eliza to eat a small bite of food and then you can see her. Do you understand?" Alexander nodded like the small boy he had become. He began to realize that he was no longer in control of his own household, Angelica was.


	14. Chapter 14

XIV.

After Alexander left, there were a few moments of agonizing silence between Phillip and Angelica. Neither of them knew what to say, as the situation was just so incredibly foreign to them. Breaking the awkwardness, Phillip finally said, "I'm going to get Angie. I think she needs to be down here before Mother comes." Angelica nodded. She was oddly silent, Phillip noted. It wasn't due to the fact that she was uncomfortable around her nephew; she just needed a moment of grieving for herself before she became strong for her sister. Alexander and Eliza's relationship made Angelica believe in love. She didn't have a true love with her own husband, but she once thought she felt it toward her sister's husband. Alexander was now making her question what she believed down to her core, and it was an odd feeling.

Phillip then left her aunt with her head in her hands on the table. He almost looked back, but he was smart enough to realize that she needed her privacy. He hadn't heard the baby cry yet, so he knew for a fact that his mother was still asleep and that he and his sister had some time to talk. With these thoughts in his head, Phillip made his way up the stairs. Through his sister's door he heard muffled sobs, so instead of just walking in like he normally would, he stopped and knocked.

"Angie?" He said quietly.

Suddenly, the crying on the other side of the door stopped and Angie cried out, "One second!" Phillip could no longer take the insanity that everyone was expressing lately. His sister never hid anything from him, and now she felt she had to wipe her eyes before seeing him? In a swift motion he opened the door without her calling him in.

"Angelica," he gasped. The sight of his sister was too much for him to handle. There she was- half dressed with tears streaming down her face. Her whole world had come crashing down when her father published the Pamphlet. It seemed that she was feeling similar to her mother, but didn't express it in the same way. They had been betrayed.

Phillip then said nothing, seeing that words wouldn't make a difference. His mother would have been proud of him; Phillip learning to bite his tongue the way he did. But instead, he stepped forward and embraced his sister and she fell into him. The tears she had been holding back when she entered the room now fell down her face even faster. "You don't have to hide your sadness from me," Phillip muttered into her ear. She held him so tightly that Phillip thought his insides would surely explode. He let her rest there for a moment, but then heard the cry of the baby down the hallway. He then loosened his grip, which made Angelica do so as well. "You don't have to hide from me," Phillip repeated, "But you do have to hide your tears from Mother. We need to be strong for her. Aunt Angelica is here, so she will help us get her to eat again, and maybe even venture outside." Angelica's face lit up at the mention of her aunt. She then stepped away from Phillip, wiped away her tears, and stood up a bit straighter.

"Yes of course, this is about Mother. It was always about Mother," she affirmed. "Can you help me?" She asked, gesturing to the laces of her corset. With quick and delicate motion, he laced her up tightly. Then, Phillip stepped back and allowed her to completely dress herself. As he waited, he kept his eyes on the tree outside of Angie's window. He was no longer mad at his father. It had taken him a great deal of contemplation, but he finally understood why he had written the Pamphlet. He knew he was a lot like his father, but he hoped that when he fell in love that he never fell out of it. He still respected his father immensely and would take his advice in all things except for matters of the heart.

When Angie was done, she pinned up her hair and made her way down the stairs alongside her brother. At the sight of her aunt, Angie ran toward her and did not hesitate to hug her. Angelica smiled, the first time she had done so since she entered the Hamilton household. But, the moment of cheeriness was over when Eliza entered the room with baby John in her hands.

"Angelica!" She said, her eyes lighting up. She was surprised that her sister was there for a moment, but then realized what the occasion was. She placed the baby down in the cradle next to the kitchen table and sighed, looking at his sweet face. "Angelica, you're here for me aren't you?" Eliza asked, silently hoping it wasn't true. She was fine, or so she thought. But, she could see the worry in her children's faces.

"Just for a visit," Angelica lied. "Come, I'll make you breakfast."

Eliza shook her head, "No, no I'm not hungry. But can I make you something?" Angelica ignored her.

"Sit with your children. I will fetch you something," she said. Phillip and Angie gave their mother an assuring smile and she sat down. For some reason she could not say no to her sister. When Angelica returned to the table a moment later with a bit of toast for her sister, Phillip and Angie watched expectantly. Eliza noticed all eyes on her and hesitantly took a bite of toast. Angie audibly sighed out of relief, but Phillip nudged her. Yes, this was the first time they had seen their mother eat all week, but they needed to act as if this was normal. As if their father had never cheated on their mother. Silently they all ate together and enjoyed the moment of peace. But, as always, it was interrupted.

"Eliza," Alexander said, bursting through the door. "Betsey, I'm sorry. I tried to stay away but I could not. I cannot be away from you any longer." His eyes were pleading for her to say something, but Eliza only could stare at the wall, her hands in her lap with a look of displeasure on her face. The mention of her nickname, Betsey, was almost enough to send her over the edge. But she couldn't help this feeling of wanting to run into Alexander's arms and be safe once again.

"Not in front of the children," she whispered, never once thinking of herself. On her own accord, she stood up and made her way to the shared bedroom between the two of them. Alexander did not move, as he was not sure whether or not he was allowed in that room. He hadn't been in awhile. When she opened the door and noticed that her husband was not following her, she stopped, waiting for him to come. She didn't forgive him, not by any means, but she was tired of being sad. Now with her sister in the house she felt she had the strength to go on.

Behind closed doors, she waited for Alexander to say something. She wanted him to beg for her forgiveness. She wanted to know that she was truly the only one for him. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I'm so sorry. I never once loved the other woman," he said, careful not to say her name. Eliza had thought a lot about this moment and what she would say, but suddenly all of those thoughts escaped her. She wanted to be with her husband once again, though being comfortable with him would certainly take time.

"Do you love me?" She asked, needing to hear his confirmation. He had said so a thousand times, but this was the time that truly counted. "I am tired of being lied to, Alexander. If you say you love me you really need to mean it." Alexander was taken aback. Of course he loved his wife. But there was more to the question than that. He realized that by saying I love you, he was also saying that he would stand by her, for better and for worse and that he would never let something such as his affair happen again. He was making a commitment to his family.

Without hesitation, Alexander said, "I love you, Eliza. You are truly the only one for me." Suddenly everything was right in Eliza's world. He had said exactly what she needed to hear and meant it. Alexander leaned in for a kiss, and for the first time in weeks, Eliza did not shy away.

e He coHhh


	15. Chapter 15

XV.

The next few weeks were better, at most. Angie was delighted watching her parents come back together again. Alexander and Eliza were, especially in front of the children, pleasant and thoughtful of one another's needs. Phillip still felt the tension now and again, but chose to ignore it. They were healing, and that's all that he could ask for. Angelica took over as head of the household, making every meal and even disciplining Alex when needed. She planned to stay until she felt she was no longer needed.

Finally, Phillip was no longer focused on his parents. Something much bigger was happening that was grabbing his attention. This boy that Angie had mentioned seemed to be getting closer and closer to her but their father had no clue. Jacob Smith Knott- Angelica had conviently left out his last name when she told Phillip about him- was starting to court his sister without telling Alexander. Phillip was having none of it. Angie had stopped confiding in him about their affairs, which only hurt Phillip more. All he wanted was for her to tell their father, but Angie was incredibly afraid of his disapproval.

But, Angie did trust Phillip in some ways. "Phillip," she said, poking her head in his room. "I'm heading to the market." Phillip sat up sharply. He knew what this meant.

"I will accompany you," he tested, trying not to begin a fight between the two of them. Angie caught on to his hesitant words.

"No, I will be fine. Thank you for the offer," she said. Everything was so careful between the two of them nowadays. Phillip hated it. He used to say again and again that his sister was his best friend, but now he wasn't so sure.

"It's about time I meet the man don't you think? Or would you rather I go straight to Father?" Phillip asked, though it wasn't really a question. Angie's eyes narrowed into slits. Her brother was not in charge of her, her father was. She really couldn't have this love affair hanging over her head any longer.

"Tell Father," she stated. She was stronger than her brother knew, though her tears only a few weeks ago would have had you believe the opposite. She hated to admit it, but her brother made her stronger everyday. Her tone was vicious, but realizing the truth behind her words, she made her voice a bit softer and said, "But I could use you on my side when we tell him. So I guess it is about time you meet Jake." Phillip was shocked. This was not the reaction he was expecting from him little sister. He expected her to allow him to take control, but instead she was creating her own destiny.

"Jake?" He questioned, trying to mask his surprise. "You are very comfortable with this man." Angie's face softened, thinking of the boy.

"I believe that I love him, Phillip," she smiled. "I wanted to make sure that I did before you or Father met him. Your approval means everything." Phillip mulled her words over. She did say that _his_ approval meant something to her, didn't she? He didn't think that it would. Their father was such a presence in their household that he thought it would only be his opinion that mattered. But, then he remembered the time a few years ago when he lied in the house, sick. He had never seen his sister cry so hard, even with all the events that had happened recently. Perhaps he meant more to Angie than he ever thought possible.

"Then let's go," he said, trying to keep the smile plastered on his face. Angie truly smiled as she locked her arm around his and made her way with him to the market.

"Jacob Smith Knott," the boy standing in front of Phillip stated as he held his hand out for him to shake. Being the gentleman he was, Phillip followed suit. "It is nice to finally meet you. Angelica has told me a lot about you," he continued.

Phillip gave his sister a smug look. "Has she? All good things I hope." Angelica blushed, leaning into Jacob a bit, but not too much considering they were in the midst of the marketplace.

"Of course," he replied. "You're family is the talk of the town!" Phillip and Angelica glanced at each other, both obviously thinking of the horrid events that had just occurred. Jacob quickly caught on. "Not for your private affairs, but for your father's political stamina. It is quite admirable." Angelica beamed at his sweet talk.

"It is quite strange you haven't met him yet, don't you believe?" Phillip questioned. Angelica did not hesitate to glare at him. She wanted everything to go perfect, but could feel her brother becoming more bitter by the moment, especially after thinking of their father's affair.

"Yes, but every time I've brought it up Angie has insisted on waiting another week," Jacob explained. "I figured meeting you would be a step in the right direction." Phillip raised an eyebrow. He was not sure how he felt about this man. His use of his sister's nickname, 'Angie', made him feel that Jacob was already too close to her for comfort. 'Angie' was something he called his sister. It was a pet name, not something to use in everyday conversation. Also, Jacob was the same age as Phillip, eighteen, which he thought was much too young to be getting so involved with a woman with such a high status as Angelica. He was about to make another snarky comment when he noticed his sister's pale, fragile gaze. She was staring off in the distance, obviously looking at something that troubled her deeply.

"Angie," Phillip said, grabbing hold of her arm. "Angie, what is it?" She locked eyes with her brother for a moment then turned him around, and in his line of sight was the woman he swore he would never speak to, Maria Reynolds. Quickly he turned back around, as he was more worried about the state of his sister than the eyes of his homewrecker staring him down. Angie looked straight at him, her arms shaking. In a split second, her knees buckled underneath her and Phillip waisted no time scooping her up into his arms like he used to see his father do when she was smaller. "I have to get her home," Phillip said, exasperated. Jacob just stood there, shocked. He obviously had never seen a panic attack before.

"I'm coming too," Jacob stated, staring at Angelica's beautiful face. The attack had knocked her out, but yet her limbs were still shaking. Phillip didn't have time to waste arguing with him, so he let the man come along.

When they reached the house, Angie was still not awake. They burst through the door, immeadiately calling out for Eliza and placing Angie down on the couch. "Mom!" Phillip yelled. "Angelica had a spell and she's not waking up!" He checked his sister's pulse, something his aunt had taught him to do awhile back. He listened for breathing, which seemed to be steady. But she wasn't waking up even with all of the madness around. All Phillip could do was kneel by her side and wait for his mother.

Eliza ran into the room and at the first sight of her daughter, she called out, "Alexander! Alexander please! Come quickly!" She then rushed out of the room to grab a cold washcloth and was met in the room the second time with her husband who was just as concerned as she. Placing the cooling agent on Angie's forehead, Eliza kneeled by her as well. "Angelica," she whispered. "You're home, you're safe. It's okay." With the sound of her mother's voice, Angie's eyes fluttered open and immeadiately she began to cry. "Shh…" Eliza whispered, then moved to sit on the couch with her daughter, stroking her hair.

"Phillip," Alexander said, pulling his son up. "Let's talk outside and give your sister a minute. You too," he said, noticing Jacob for the first time. Angelica didn't even notice them leave. Carefully, Alexander shut the door. "What happened to Angelica?" He asked, obviously incredibly concerned. He wanted to know who the strange boy was, but his daughter was more important.

"Father, if I told you it might bring up a degree of bad blood," Phillip muttered, constantly glancing back at the door, searching for any kind of trouble with Angelica.

"She seemed to have some sort of fainting spell, sir," Jacob said. Alexander glared at him, although he wished he hadn't. He didn't even know the boy.

"A panic attack, Dad." Alexander nodded understandingly. This had happened to Angelica before, though it was long ago.

"Do you know what caused it?" Alexander asked. Phillip looked at the floor, he really did not want to answer that question. It would only make his father upset. "Phillip, I demand that you tell me."

"She saw a woman in the marketplace that brings her back to a time in her past that she would rather forget." Alexander looked at him sternly, waiting for the name of the woman who had caused his daughter so much grief. "Maria Reynolds, sir."

"Oh, my darling," Alexander said, trailing off into the unknown. He knew he needed to go back to comfort his daughter, but first there was some business he needed to take care of. "Who are you?" He said, staring at Jacob.

"Jacob Smith Knott, sir." Alexander was pleasantly surprised.

"Ah, the congressman's son. What bring's you to my home?" Alexander asked, doing his best to smile.

"I have been involved with your daughter for sometime now, sir, and I would have met you earlier but Angelica insisted we wait. I realize this is an unfortunate time to meet me," Jacob said confidently. Phillip noticed how formal the boy was being with his father. He obviously did not have the same amount of respect for Phillip as he did for Alexander.

"Although that does frustrate me, my daughter's mental state should not be challenged at the moment. I suggest you stay on my good side, young man." Phillip was surprised at his father's reaction, he expected there to be some sort of screaming. It seemed that his father liked the boy more than Phillip did!

"Daddy," Angie said from the other side of the door. Jacob had a slight grin on his face as the three of them entered the room. Angie was sitting on the couch with her head in her mother's arms, but moved to lean against her father when he sat next to her.

"I'm sorry my dear, I will never let her come near you again," Alexander whispered and then kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Father, I've been trying to be strong for so long, something must have come over me," Angie choked out.

"My girl, my darling, you will never have to apologize to me. If anything, it's the strife that I have caused." Angelica took a few deep breaths and cuddled up to his side. She finally felt connected to her father again, something she had not felt since the introduction of the Pamphlet.

For hours, the Hamiltons and Jacob sat in that room, enjoying the company of a now stable Angelica. Jacob's sweet talk was impressing Alexander every the minute. But, Phillip thought that he saw right through it. When it was time for Jacob to go home, Phillip escorted him out.

"Thank you for your time," Jacob said as he began to walk out the door, but Phillip grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Jacob I suggest you don't come back for a few days," Phillip said. His eyebrows were knitted together in frustration. There were a million thoughts running through his mind.

Jacob looked incredibly confused; he thought that the visit had gone well, considering the circumstances. "But Phillip, your father seemed to really enjoy my company-" he started.

"I did not," Phillip stated, not explaining his words.

"Phillip, I hope to earn your favor for Angelica," he said, still confused at why Phillip seemed to hate him so.

"You stood there," Phillip muttered, getting angrier by the second. "You saw that she needed help in the marketplace and you stood there and let _me_ take care of her! How can you expect me trust you with my little sister forever if you can't even help her in her time of need?" Suddenly, Phillip was exploding with rage. He had taken care of Angie all by himself today, without a bit of help from Angelica's lover.

"Phillip-" Jacob began, looking guilty. But, Phillip quickly cut him off.

"Actions speak louder than words, sir. I suggest you do something to earn my favor."


	16. Chapter 16

XVI.

When Phillip returned back inside the house that night, he did not speak of the conversation he had with Jacob. He didn't like the man and he couldn't help it. It was _his_ _sister_ they were talking about. He couldn't let his father marry her off to just anyone, though he seemed to trust Jacob. He decided it was fitting to have a talk with his mother and father.

Phillip returned to the living room where his parents were sitting on the couch, quietly chatting. "Where is Angelica?" He asked before bringing up what he would believe to be most unpleasant.

Eliza smiled and answered, "She went upstairs to bed, it has been a long day for the poor girl." Alexander looked guilty, but Eliza caressed his hand to reassure him of her love.

"Phillip, you look troubled," Alexander said. He could often pick up on any signal of emotional distress from his son. Phillip was generally a happy kid, and when he was upset it was more than easy for people to tell. He was the opposite of his mother, who could hide a million emotions behind a smiling face.

"Father, Mother, I don't like this Knott fellow. He is not right for our precious, dear Angelica," Phillip said defiantly. Eliza and Alexander glanced at each other. Perhaps their Phillip was not as emotionally transparent as they had come to believe. Not one moment of the hours before had hinted at him not liking Jacob. "He's barely a man, Angelica's too young, and to be honest with you, he's probably just going after our money!"

That's where Alexander had to draw the line. "Now hold on son, this boy is the son of a congressman. I truly doubt he could be going after our money of all things. He could be going after our status, but that's what marriage is, son. I suggest you think about the meaning of your words before you let them spill out." Eliza gave him a knowing look. She thought that Alexander should take his own advice.

"Father, he was no help when Angie became sick today. Shouldn't any man worthy of marrying our Angelica be a hero for her as well? I won't always be able to be there for her," Phillip reasoned. Eliza could see the look of confusion arising Alexander's face, so she decided it was her time to say something.

"Phillip, let me tell you a story," Eliza said, motioning for him to come sit next to the two on the couch. He did as his mother wanted, but in regular Hamilton fashion, sat with his fists balled up in frustration. "As you know, your father was a very poor man growing up. That did not change when he moved to America. He had no money, no status, but had a huge heart for his country and me. We fell in love in a way that was magical. Our eyes met from across the ballroom, and I immeadiately knew that he was the one. I was afraid of telling my father, as he was and is a man of great power. My sisters' avoided telling my father by eloping instead of getting engaged in the proper way. I always knew that I could do no such thing. Even though your father was young and scrappy, his wit impressed my father, somebody who was not easily impressed. You see, Phillip, marriage is love, not a business deal. I can see the love in your sister's eyes, and I hope that will be enough for you." Alexander's eyes lit up at the telling of Eliza's story. It was interesting to hear it all from her perspective, and he enjoyed every second.

Phillip, on the other hand, was slumped into the couch. He had never heard his parent's marriage story before. He knew that his father came from nothing, but he didn't realize what that would have meant for him when it came time for him to choose a spouse. But, no matter what his mother said, he still did not like Jacob.

"But, Mother, Dad has always been your protector and worried about your feelings. Jacob just seems to be having fun with Angelica, not courting her," Phillip persisted. Eliza let out a sigh. Her son was being very narrow minded in this moment.

"Phillip let me remind you that the boy did stay by her side all night and did not stray. Yes, he might have had a moment of uncertainty in the market place- and don't misunderstand my words, if he does it again I will surely kill him- but he hasn't done anything to prove to be dishonorable," Alexander responded. Eliza nodded in agreement. But, Alexander's peaceful words did not subdue Phillip whatsoever.

"But, Father-" He continued. Alexander was having none of it.

"Phillip there will be no more arguing from you. Like it or not I am the head of this household and your mother and I make the decisions. I suggest you go up to bed and think about the way in which you have spoken to us tonight." With that, Phillip begrudgingly made his way up the stairs.

Phillip fell asleep angry and frustrated. He tossed and turned all night to the thought of Jacob Knott snatching his sister away forever. When he finally got a few hours of straight sleep it wasn't pleseant. He had a nightmare even though he hadn't had one in years. It was truly terrible. Jacob was holding a gun to his sister's head and he couldn't stop him from killing her. He tried to push him out of the way but the push triggered the bullet to release. Then, to make matters worse, when Phillip went to comfort her he couldn't come anywhere near her. She kept crying out his name, but it was like his lips were frozen together and his arms paralyzed to his side. Then, she died right there in front of him. She was completely and utterly helpless.

Needless to say, Phillip woke up in sweats with his throat incredibly hoarse. His breathing was deep and steady but fast. Down the hallway he heard footsteps coming toward his door. It was no surprise when Angie came bursting through it.

"Phillip," she said, her eyes wide with fear. The image she saw was terrifying, her older brother sitting up in his bed with all of his limbs shaking.

"Angelica, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up," he said between breaths.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She asked while still standing by the door. She was hesitant to come near him.

"No need to worry," he answered. "It was silly. I am okay." He then relaxed his shoulders a bit and attempted to smile in order to ease the worries of his sister.

"You used to have nightmares all the time," Angelica said, still unsure of his stability. "Do you remember? I used to come into your room, just like this and climb into bed with you and it would all go away. Back then, I believe you were scared of the dark." Phillip nodded, he remembered every second of those moments. They were very embarrassing for him and things have not changed much since in that regard.

"Life was easier then," Phillip mumbled. Angelica raised an eyebrow and walked toward the bed, taking a seat next to him.

"It certainly was," she responded as she flipped open the blankets and crawled inside. "I am going to sleep here, I hope you don't mind. There was a noise in my room and I'd feel safer by your side." She yawned and shut her eyes, answering the question for him.

Phillip smiled, lying on the other side of the bed under the covers. He could see the manipulation that she was using to make him feel better. If anything, he felt safer with her by his side. If only she knew what his nightmare was really about. She had no idea how much Phillip truly hated the man.

When Phillip woke up in the morning, Angelica was no longer beside him. He rubbed his eyes, yawning as he dragged himself out of bed. His hair was getting long; his ringlet curls beginning to cover his eyes. He thought that it was about time that he got a haircut. He then made his way down the stairs, the only thing on his mind being what he was to have for breakfast. But, hearing his name in a conversation in the kitchen made him pause.

"Phillip seems to hate the man with quite a ferociousness," he heard his mother say. "I can see you are distressed my dear, but he will get over it soon enough." Phillip didn't think that was true, but still waited for his sister to react before butting into the conversation downstairs.

"This makes no sense, Mother. He hasn't said a word to me," Angelica responded. Phillip then figured it might be a good idea to get his two cents in, so he made his way downstairs. He expected to find his sister simply confused, but instead he found her with fire in her eyes. She looked angrier than he had ever seen her before. Her mouth was open, ready to scream in the boy's face, when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Phillip said hurriedly, not ready to feel the wrath of Angelica upon him. But, unfortunately, the world seemed to not be in Phillip's favor that day. Jacob Knott appeared at the door, flowers in hand.

"Good morning, Phillip. I am here to check on Angelica," he said in the most pleasant manner. Phillip looked back towards his sister, whose face had pratically melted at the sight of the man.

"The hell you are," he said through gritted teeth.

"Phillip! Jacob, please come in," Angelica exclaimed, grabbing Jacob's hand and slightly pushing Phillip to the side.

But, Phillip placed a hand on Jacob's chest, stopping him. "I _suggest_ you don't." Defeated, Jacob let go of Angelica's hand. He figured that he already had Angelica's favor; he just needed to earn her brother's. He hoped leaving now would at least pave the way for that to begin.

"I'm sorry, Angelica. I will be back at another time to see your lovely face," he said with a grim look. Angelica looked to him desperately, her eyes begging for him, but instead Phillip slammed the door in his face.

"How dare you!" Angelica screamed, the first word starting out as a whisper and then getting louder with every syllable. "He means something to me Phillip! How dare you kick him out like that!"

"Angelica, it's for your own good. He's not good enough for you," Phillip said with a steady voice.

"You have no right to tell me who I should be with! I love him!" She yelled once again. "I've always been incredibly supportive of you through all of your endeavors and yet you still don't trust my judgement!"

"You're just a kid, Angelica! You have no idea what the real world is like!" Phillip exclaimed back, losing the bit of calm he had just a moment ago. Angelica was obviously ready to scream back, but something odd stopped her.

"Enough!" Eliza screamed. Both children turned to her. Their mother rarely raised her voice.

"Mom-" Angelica began to say, but Eliza cut her off.

"I said enough! I'm sick of all of this fighting! Things were just starting to heal," she stated.

"Mother-" Phillip tried. But once again, Eliza would not allow it.

"Phillip you have said enough. Listen to what I say, because what I say goes. You are pushing us all away, Phillip," she said in a demanding tone. Their mother was pissed and you could see it in her eyes.

"I'm trying to-" Phillip started.

"I don't want to hear it! Your father and I make the decisions. Throwing Jacob out like that was disrespectful and rude and you will never do it again, do you hear me?" Eliza asked. Phillip nodded his head like a scared, small child.

"I'm sorry," he said with all sincerity.

"Damn right you're sorry." Her children's eyes widened. Eliza never swore in front of them. She then turned to Angelica with the same fire and annoyance in her eyes.

"So you began a courtship with a boy that your father and I never approved of beforehand and met him in secret," Eliza began.

"Mom, I-" Angelica pleaded.

"I'm talking now. You scared us half to death yesterday," she said, trying to make her tone a bit more loving. Her daughter was obviously distressed.

"I'm sorry-" she cried.

"Don't apologize to me. Save it for your brother," she said. Phillip's head perked up though it had been hung before in shame.

"What?" Angelica asked, slightly outraged at the thought.

"The boy can't sleep he's so worried about you, and then you chose to scream in his face. He can't admit when he's wrong, just like your father. For months you lied to us. What did we do to make you think we wouldn't do anything and everything for you?" Eliza asked. Angelica could only stare at her feet. "Leave Jacob, take Jacob, it doesn't make any difference. Enough." Angelica nodded.

"I'm sorry," Angelica said, looking straight at her brother. Instead of responding, he embraced her. He would learn to like Jacob for Angelica. His mother was right, as she always was.


	17. Chapter 17

XVII.

A few months later, all was right with the world. It took Phillip awhile, but eventually he became used to having Jacob around. Jacob was kept on a tight leash in the Hamilton house having Alexander and Phillip as the men of the household. One false step and they would have his neck; and he knew it. Alex, much to Phillip's dismay, had taken quite a liking to Jacob. Every time Jacob came to the house he screamed his name and ran up into his arms. He was incredibly kind to the boy, always playing with him and entertaining his wild stories. Alexander often remarked that he would be a good father one day and Angelica whole-heartedly agreed. Eventually, Jacob became a regular at the Hamilton household, eating dinner with them or having afternoon drinks. Alexander thought that it would only be a matter of days before Jacob asked him for Angelica's hand in marriage.

One lazy Saturday afternoon, Jacob and Angelica took to the tavern for a few drinks with friends. They sat around the table with three of Angelica's girlfriends as well as a couple of Jacob's old college buddies. They talked, laughed and enjoyed each other's company. Angelica had a glass and reached for another, but Jacob stopped her. He knew how tired she got when she had more than one.

"So, Angelica how's that charming brother of yours?" Angelica's friend, Anna asked, taking a swig of her drink. Anna wasn't a conventional woman; she often said what she was thinking without warning. Angelica rolled her eyes at her friend's statement while the other two giggled at the thought of Phillip. It would seem that Phillip could have any woman he wanted.

"Same as always, Anna," Angelica stated, disgusted at their behavior. She never really liked Anna anyway. She pronounced her name 'Ah-na' instead of 'An-na', which Angelica thought seemed incredibly unamerican. The other two barely had a brain. They basically just followed Anna everywhere and were obsessed with the boys of New York City, particularly her brother.

"Well that must mean he's still _handsome_ as always," Anna laughed. If looks could kill, Anna would have fallen dead in that very chair. Jacob placed his arm around Angelica, causing her to relax. "Not as handsome as Jacob, of course. You are lucky to have found one so fast."

"One?" Jacob scoffed in a semi-joking way. "I am a person, Anna." Anna just laughed in response. Then, when Phillip entered the bar, Anna and the two other girls went silent. They checked their hair, primped their face, and gave Phillip their sweetest smiles.

"Hello, Phillip," Anna said in her most flirtatious voice. "I heard you just graduated King's College! Angelica, you must be so proud." Angelica smiled, she was very proud of her brother. Besides her father, he was the smartest man she knew. She couldn't wait to see what he grew to be.

"Yes, very proud. His graduation ceremony was one of the best days of my life," Angelica said. Phillip walked over and kissed the top of her head. She then tipped it back to look at him and said, "What brings you here? Not that we don't enjoy the company."

"I'm looking for a Mr. George Eacker, and I thought you ladies might know where he could be," Phillip flirted back in Anna's direction. Angelica rolled her eyes. She knew that her brother didn't like these girls, but he certainly knew how to get what he wanted.

"Oh, Phillip please let this go," she said. She then turned to Jacob, and explained, "George Eacker made a speech about our father on the Fourth of July that was rather unpleasant. Now I assume Phillip wants to defend his honor."

"How brave," Anna said, tracing her finger along Phillip's arm. He gave her a glance but not a second thought.

"Angelica, he embarassed our father's legacy in front of a crowd. I can't have that, I'm making Dad proud," Phillip said, trying to convince her. Angelica sighed, placing her hand on his. He wouldn't sit down, his mind was wandering and his legs were restless.

"Phillip, please. Father already is proud of you," she persisted. He ignored her, turning back to talk to Anna.

"So, have you seen him?" He questioned, this time a bit more forceful.

"I saw him just up Broadway a couple of blocks," Anna said while twirling her hair. Angelica thought it would only be a matter of time before the girl was batting her eyelashes and pouting her lips.

"He was going to see a play!" One of the bimbos on her side added. Phillip gave them a sly smile; happy he had finally gotten the information he wanted.

"Well I'll go visit his box," He said and then made his way out the tavern door with a determined step.

"Phillip!" Angelica called out, starting to follow him.

"Angelica, he's a grown man. He can deal with his own issues of honor. You should stay out of this one, my dear," Jacob assured her and kissed her hand. Reluctantly she sat back down in the chair next to the man she loved.

"God, he's a fox," Anna giggled. This time, Angelica got up and left for good. Jacob followed, waving goodbye to his friends that they were leaving behind.

Phillip made his way to the theatre with his mind headed in one direction- shaming George Eacker in front of a crowd in the same way that he had done to his father. People called to him in the streets and he gave them slight nods and waves but basically ignored them. He was about to make a man out of himself and he had to be in the right mindset.

The ticket taker standing beside the box office tried to stop him, but he pushed his way through. When Phillip had a plan of action, nothing could stop him, especially not a scrawny ticket taker.

"George! George!" He yelled running through the aisle way. The actors on stage had to pause due to his volume. Phillip whipped his head around a million ways looking for Eacker's box.

He only found him when George yelled out into the crowd, "Hamilton, I'm trying to watch a show!" Everyone in the theatre, even the actors, was watching Phillip. The angry look on his face hinted that the following conversation was going to be quite interesting. Even so, George didn't even bother standing up.

"You should have watched your mouth before you talked about my father," Phillip responded with a bit of pride in his voice. He had only spoken to a man in this fashion once or twice, the first being his father. It was sort of exhillarating speaking about his father's honor. He was finally at a place in his life where he could do this sort of thing and not have the burden of consequence fall onto his father instead of his own.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true. Your father's a scoundrel and so it seems are you," Eacker said, looking Phillip up and down and then leaning back in his chair. He found the whole conversation completely amusing.

"It's like that?" Phillip questioned with a bit more force this time. He, on the other hand, was incredibly serious. Every passing second made him angrier at the mockery George was trying to impose on him.

"I mean what I say, Hamilton," Eacker responded. Finally, he was taking interest in the conversation. It seemed as if Phillip was really trying to challenge him. He was just like his father, rash, rude, and disrespectful. Plus the boy was young. He had just graduated from King's College and thought that he knew everything. "I'm not like your little school boy friends," He continued, laughing at his own wit.

Phillip scoffed. Eacker had made a fool of the Hamilton name for the last time. Without a second thought, he shot back, "I'll see you on the dueling ground! That is unless you want to step outside and go now!" The people around them shifted in their seats uncomfortably, whispering to one another and watching intently. Dueling was not uncommon, but slightly frowned upon. His father was known for duels and it was clear that Phillip was following in his footsteps. Now, Eacker was intrigued. He stood up, leaning against the railing of the box with his brows furrowed in rage.

"I know where to find you. Piss off, I'm watching this show now," he seethed. When Eacker took a seat back in his chair, it was clear their conversation was over. Phillip kept a straight face as he exited the theatre, making sure that not a single patron would see him sweat.

He knew that when he walked into that theatre that it would end badly. He just hoped that it did not end in his untimely death. He would need some advice from his father.


	18. Chapter 18

XVIII.

"I'm going to tell my father," Angelica said as she walked through the door of her house, Jacob trailing behind her. She had kept a quick pace the whole way home and even Jacob, a six-foot tall man, had trouble keeping up with her. He kept asking her to slow down, to think about what she was getting involved in, but she was having none of it.

"Angelica," he said, grabbing her arm. Finally, she stopped in the middle of the kitchen before they reached Alexander's study. "We don't even know anything is actually happening. Are you sure you want to get your father involved right away?"

Angelica bit her lip. She knew she was right to go to her father for a million reasons. Hamilton men made quick decisions without thinking. They were rash, bold, and always thought they were right. Her brother was cocky due to his success at college and she knew that his hot headedness would soon get the best of him. She knew that nothing she said would stop Phillip from screaming in the streets, but a stern word from Alexander might.

"Jacob, I know my brother better than anyone in this world. I also know that he is going to make the wrong decision today. Maybe if I warn my father…" She trailed off, thinking of the possible consequences. Jacob sighed; he knew she was most likely right. Angelica tended to be right about most things.

"Dad?" Angelica said, knocking on his door. She could faintly hear the scratch of quill against paper. "Can Jacob and I come in for a moment?"

"Yes dear," he responded. They entered and it took a moment before Alexander actually picked up his head to look at them. Once he saw the look of distress on Angelica's face he asked, "What's the matter darling?" Angelica gripped Jacob's hand so tightly that he thought it might fall off.

"Phillip has run off and given George Eacker a piece of his mind and I thought that whatever results from it, you could try to fix," Angelica said, rushed. She was talking a mile a minute it seemed.

Alexander raised an eyebrow. "The Fourth of July speaker?" He asked. "What does he want with that man?" He knew that Eacker had said some harsh words about Alexander on that patriotic day, but Alexander really thought nothing of it. People had differences in opinion, like he and Thomas Jefferson for example. Lord, how he hated that man…

"In the tavern he said something about defending your honor," Angelica explained. Alexander folded his arms across his chest in deep thought. He was about to respond when Phillip came through the door. His eyes were wide and frantic and the expression on his face said that he did not expect Angelica and Jacob to be in the room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his eyes darting from his father to Angelica rapidly. He obviously had something important to talk about with him, and, unfortunately for Phillip, everyone in the room knew what it was.

Angelica found a way to skirt around what she was really there for, saying, "I was just… Having a conversation with Father." Phillip was too preoccupied to notice any hesitance in her voice.

"Thank you, Angelica. I will speak with you later," her father said, nodding in the direction of the door. She gave Phillip a sideways glance, but her feet were planted firmly to the ground. With his hand wrapped around hers, Jacob led her out the door, seeing that Angelica would not do so herself. It was times like these that he knew she was indeed a Hamilton. Angie was a whirlwind of emotion, raging winds that no one could control, except for maybe Jacob. He was her eye, her calm in the middle of her swirling storm. Not even her father could subdue her the way Jacob could. She sighed as she was dragged out of the door.

Phillip began to pace the front of the office while Alexander sat with his hands folded on his desk, waiting to hear what happened. "Pops, you remember George Eacker, the Fourth of July speaker?" Phillip asked, still pacing.

"Yes, son. Though I don't know exactly what he said about me," Alexander replied in a calm fashion. He could tell that the fireworks were about to explode.

"If you had only heard the shit he said about you! I doubt you would have let it slide and I was not about to," Phillip grumbled, the only reason he stopped being his father.

"Slow down," he ordered. Phillip did indeed slow down, but he still had so much more to say.

"I came to ask you for advice. This is my very first duel and they don't exactly cover this subject in boarding school," Phillip exploded, completely out of breath. Placing his hands on his desk, Alexander stood up and walked over to his exsasperated son. He had been in many duels before, which was not something he was particularly proud of. The only duel that put a smug smile on his face was the one where he was the second to John Laurens. He and Laurens made quite the team, Aleaxander thought. But, his hot-headedness often got the best of him, and once he challenged the other man there was no turning back. He assumed his son was in a very similar situation.

"Did he attempt to negotiate a peace?" Alexander questioned, hoping to find a way out for him.  
"He refused to apologize. We had to let the peace talk cease," Phillip continued to stammer. It was then clear to Alexander that this matter wasn't going to quickly reslove itself. Just like Alexander, Phillip was going to be dueling this man for reasons of honor, not a desire to fight. But, what really drew at Alexander's heartstrings was the fact that it wasn't Phillip's own honor he was defending, it was Alexander's. It was all he could do to get his son out of this without destroying his reputation.

"Alright, so thisis what you're going to do. You're going to stand there like a man until Eacker is in front of you," Alexander began. All the while, Phillip nodded along. Before Alexander could continue with the next part, he placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "When the time comes fire your weapon in the air. This will put an end to the whole affair."

Phillip had a puzzled look on his face. If he did what his father said, he would be completely helpless to Eacker's choices. "But what if he decides to shoot then I'm a goner," he began, wanting to reason with him.

"No. He'll follow suit if he's truly a man of honor. To take someone's life, that is something you can't shake. Phillip, your mother can't take another heartbreak," with his last sentence, Alexander looked to the floor. He knew that if one more thing happened to his wife, she might never smile again.

"Father…" Phillip trailed off. He truly had nothing to say to him. His mother had a million reasons to be heartbroken, but he knew that his father's affair was the worst offender. If he stayed alive, it would be for his mother.

"Promise me," he said sternly, keeping direct eye contact with the boy. "You don't want this young man's blood on your conscience." Alexander had seen death before, but more importantly he had seen the effects death had on those who caused it. Men who made it out of the war would see the faces that they killed for the rest of their life. Alexander remembered his first vividly. The boy was young, probably the same age as Alexander at the time, with bright, blue eyes and sandy, blonde hair. He shot him right in the chest, and Alexander was there when he died. He still sees the boy sometimes, but only in his dreams.

"Okay I promise," Phillip said sheepishly. He was still nervous about the duel, but as always, he put one hundred percent of his trust into his father no matter what.

"Come back home when you're done," Alexander said. He refused to believe that there would be any reason that Phillip wouldn't come home. Phillip turned around to leave, his eyes to the floor and hands fiddling together out of nervousness. But, Alexander stopped him, saying, "Take my guns." He pointed to the chest on the farther side of his office where his guns were hanging behind a glass wall. Phillip had admired them for years, but he had never been allowed to touch them. Reluctantly, he took one off of its hook and held it carefully in his hands. The intriquet carvings and steel trigger made a gun that was so expensive, Phillip felt unworthy holding it. Alexander had used it during the Revolution, which made it more special to him than any other weapon. But, what Phillip struggled to comprehend was that Alexander loved Phillip more than any other memory.

Finally, Phillip looked up, straight into Alexander's eyes. With a final word, Alexander whispered, "Make me proud, son." Phillip smiled. That was exactly what he was going to do. Without thinking, Phillip placed the gun down on his father's desk and lunged toward him, wrapping his arms around him. As Alexander stroked his son's hair, he thought about the baby boy that he came home to after the Revolution. It had been awhile since Phillip had embraced his dad, and Alexander had just assumed it was because he was growing older. But in his time of need, he was small again. Alexander was just happy he was able to hold his son once more.

After he had collected himself, Phillip left his father's office, ready to make his way to the dueling site in New Jersey. This was something he had to do, and he knew that. But nothing could stop him from being as nervous as he was. It was all he could do to not show it.

Before Phillip was halfway to the door, Angelica ran down the stairs, calling out his name, "Phillip! Phillip! Please wait!" By the time she reached the botom, she was completely out of breath. She could barely stop herself when she reached her brother, basically running into him.

"Slow down," he laughed. But Angelica's face was far from laughing. In fact, she almost looked like she was going to cry. "Hey," he cooed. "Come here." Suddenly, he was embracing his sister who could not help but sob into his chest. "You heard us, didn't you?"

"I was listening through the vent upstairs," she choked. "Phillip, please, don't go. Please, Phillip. Please." Once again, Angelica was right. She knew that her brother would take the argument to far and she was not about to lose him over it.

"Angelica, you know I have to," he explained as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I will be home soon, and this will all be over." Angelica looked up to him with her doe eyes, tears still brimming the edges. Jacob was right, Phillip was going to make his own descisions and handle himself. In that moment, she knew that she couldn't stop him, that all of the tears in the world couldn't bring back their father's honor. But she wasn't going to standby and let him go alone.

"I'm going with you you," she wimpered.

"Angelica…" Phillip sighed.

"I'm going with you!" She repeated, this time using the most demanding tone she could muster up. Phillip shook his head; a dueling sight was no place for a lady to be.

"Jacob!" He called up the stairs. For once, he would need the man's help in convincing his sister of something important. All Phillip could think was that if he died, he didn't want his sister to be there to watch.

"Angelica!" Jacob said, bursting through the door at the top of the stairs. He had obviously been listening through the door because Angelica had told him to stay behind. "Angelica, you can't go."

"I'm going, and you're coming too, Jacob," she demanded. With one look, Jacob melted. He would do anything she said, especially because it involved him accompanying her. "I swear to goodness Phillip, if you don't let me go, I'll never forgive you."

Even though he didn't want to, Phillip nodded, and led her out the door with Jacob trailing behind. These next few hours were going to be the most important of his life.


	19. Chapter 19

**I rewrote history, it just made more sense with the characters I created. Please don't hate me. This is sad, you have been warned.**

XIX.

The boat ride across the Hudson was silent. Phillip sat on one side by himself, staring off at a point in the distance. He didn't even know what he was looking at, he just knew that if he moved even an inch, he might be sick. Angelica and Jacob sat on the other side of the boat, their hands intertwined. Eventually, Angelica laid her head on Jacob's shoulder and shut her eyes. She often compared him to the eye in her hurricane, and right here in this moment he was her rock. The boat may have been swaying and propelling forward, but when she was with Jacob, as far as she was concerned they weren't moving at all.

The jolt of the boat reaching the dock in New Jersey made Angelica's eyelid's fling open and her body sit up straight. Phillip, on the other hand, wasn't fazed at all. Almost robotically, he stood up and made his way to the dueling spot. Arm in arm, Angelica and Jacob trailed behind.

At the spot, George Eacker, his second, the doctor and Phillip's second were already waiting. George and his second were fiddling with a few guns while Phillip's second, Jonathan Carter, was making light conversation with the doctor.

Phillip walked over to Jonathan and shook his hand, saying words at such a low level that Angelica could not understand from a few feet away.

"I'm nervous," she whispered; looking up to Jacob with her bright, blue eyes that he adored.

"Don't be," he whispered back. "I know George Eacker and he's an honest man. He won't shoot Phillip if his gun is in the air."

"I hope that you are right," Angelica muttered. She didn't trust men with guns, however honest they were supposed to be. She squeezed her lover's hand, looking for comfort. He kissed her forehead, wishing he could take his beautiful girl far away from this place. But, Jacob knew that Angelica's feet were planted firmly to the ground and, unlike before, he would not be able to drag her away from this fight.

"Mr. Eacker!" Phillip called over to him. "How was the rest of your show?" As he did so, he was putting on the white gloves he would be wearing during the duel. Then, he tied his hair up, only letting a few strands fall onto his face.

"I'd rather skip the pleasantries. Let's go," Eacker grumbled as if he had been in this situation a million times before. "Grab your pistol." Phillip's hands shook as he retrieved his gun from Jonathan. In general duel fashion; he conferred with his second for a moment before returning to the grounds on which shots would be fired.

Noticing his friend's shaking hands, Jonathan whispered to him, "You are not going to die today, my friend." Jonathan knew Phillip well. They attended boarding school together as well as King's College as of late. He knew that this duel was just a fluke and that George or Phillip would surrender before anything got too out of hand. Eacker would have hell to pay if he shot the son of Alexander Hamilton.

Phillip nodded; he hoped what Jonathan said would be true. But, he could not help think of all the possibilities and outcomes of the next few moments. He could not help himself when he said, "Jon, if I am shot- which I'm not saying I will be- don't let my sister see me in pain." Jonathan nodded. The poor girl standing only a few feet away would certainly be ruined if she were to lose her brother. It was clear that Phillip still did not trust the man standing by her side.

"I will protect her," Jonathan replied. Phillip gave him a slight smile and turned away from him and toward Eacker, who was patiently waiting for him to be finished.

"The duel will commence after we count to ten," Phillip shouted, trying to show a bit of arrogance and confidence, though on the inside he felt neither of those things.

Angelica let her fingers slip out of Jacob's as she watched Phillip raise his pistol. Her breath stopped and it felt as if her heart did as well.

One. The barrel of Phillip's gun shakes. But it is clear where it is pointed- straight at Eacker's chest.

Two. Sweats broke out on Phillip's forehead. Angelica's eyes were locked on her brother's as the world around them stopped turning. He looked at his sister one final time.

Three. Phillip raised the barrel of his gun barely an inch. No one in the crowd noticed this change in direction, but it meant the world to Phillip. He had officially decided to throw away his shot.

Four. Phillip lifted his gun a bit higher. There were murmurs of surprise and unrest in the crowd. Phillip's face was blank. He was no longer afraid. He believed in every word his father said to him. He believed he would survive this duel.

Five. Eacker saw Phillip's decision. Within the next five seconds, he had to decide whether to take another man's life away. He thought of his own father, Samuel Eacker, and his hate for the Hamilton family. He thought of the praise he would receive if he returned home victorious.

Six. Angelica watched Eacker. His gun was still pointed straight at her brother, and it did not waiver, even though Phillip's gun was completely in the air by then. She saw that Eacker stood up a bit straighter, meaning that he still planned on firing his gun. Angelica's whole body began to shake. Phillip closed his eyes. He was ready for whatever came next. He was not going to shoot Eacker.

Seven. The bullet left Eacker's gun three seconds early and Angelica's whole world stopped. There was her brother, standing in firmly in his place, completely innocent. She thought of his potential and how it would all be wasted. She thought of her father and mother and the depression they would fall into if they lost their eldest son. She took a step forward. The bullet was halfway to her brother, _her_ Phillip. She ran toward him and stood in front of him. The bullet was an inch from her side. Her final thought was Jacob. She crumpled to the ground, the bullet firmly lodged within her.

There were screams from the crowd, but the only voice Angelica could hear was that of her brother. "Angelica!" He wailed. Phillip then fell to the ground in despair, putting his sister's head into the crook of his arm. Her eyes were fluttering open and closed, as she lay on the ground, completely helpless. "No, no this can't be happening. Angelica you cannot die, do you hear me?" Phillip cried out. Both the doctor and Jacob rushed to her side. The doctor was calm, but it was clear that she needed to be taken to a hosipital. Jacob, on the other hand, was a complete wreck. As he fell to her side, he grabbed his lover's hand and cried into it.

"We need to get her across the Hudson," the doctor said after taking her pulse. With swift motion, Phillip picked Angie up and held her as close to his chest as he could, then began running to the boat. She started to cry out in pain, the shock of the moment quickly depleting.

Even once they were on the boat, Phillip did not let go of his sister. "How could you be so stupid?" He whimpered as they rode across the waves. "This wasn't your battle to fight Angie. This wasn't your battle to fight…" He kissed her forehead and noticed that she was beginning to sweat. He knew from school that this could mean that the wound was infected. He was losing her.

"She's losing blood fast," Jacob stated as he removed his coat and pressed it into her wound. She let out a cry, but both Phillip and Jacob knew that it needed to be done. Jacob was no longer crying. He was in a state of shock. He never imagined losing his love this way.

Once they arrived on shore near the hospital, Phillip said to Jacob, "Go find my mother and father. She will not die without them here, I assure you." Jacob shook his head; he didn't want to leave her. "I'm sorry, sir, but that was not a question! Go find them or else you will not be allowed in her hospital room at all!" He screamed. He knew that his threat was not true, but he needed his mom and dad. He couldn't watch his baby sister die alone.

Jacob ran off, leaving Phillip at the door of the hospital where Angelica was basically ripped from his arms and placed on a stretcher. As they wheeled her away, Phillip ran along side her until they reached the surgery room.

"Phillip, I am okay," she said between breaths, her eyes still closed. "Please, don't worry about me."

"Angelica, I love you," he whispered and then she was gone. All Phillip could do then was wait, something the Hamiltons' were not particularly fond of.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry for what you're about to read**

XX.

When Angelica came out of surgery, the whole Hamilton family was in the waiting room. Alexander arrived completely outraged, not knowing whether to cry or scream. Eliza was glued to her husband's side with tears streaming down her face and her hand grasping little John's, stringing him along. Alex was running along the other side of Alexander, but he knew that it was better for him to keep his mouth shut in this moment, though he really didn't know what was happening.

"Family of the Angelica Hamilton?" The doctor asked when he entered the waiting room. Taking the doctor by surprise, Phillip, Alexander, Eliza, John, Alex and Jacob all stood up, eager to hear the news. "Mr. Hamilton," the doctor said when he saw their strength in numbers. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

He stepped forward and did his best to refrain himself when he demanded an answer to the question, "Where is my daughter?"

"Mr. Hamilton, come in. They brought her in a half an hour ago and she lost a lot of blood on the way over-" the doctor said as he ushered Alexander to Angelica's hospital room. He tried to remain calm, walking at a slow pace to allow Hamilton to take a breath. But, of course, he did not.

"Is she alive?" Alexander cried. Her life was all that he needed.

"Yes, but you half to understand. The bullet entered just above her hip and is lodged in her right arm-" he continued, stopping in the middle of the hallway so that they could converse before they reached Angelica's room. Alexander was having none of it. He did not want to wait to see his precious daughter any longer.

"Can I see her, _please,_ " he said desperately, trying to remain an elegant man by adding the word 'please' at the end.

"I'm doing everything I can, Mr. Hamilton," the doctor assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But, the wound was already infected when she arrived. She saved your son's life today, sir." Alexander nodded. His daughter was braver than he could have ever imagined.

When Alexander was lead into Angelica's room, he gasped at the sight of her. There she was, his only daughter, lying on her deathbed. She was still in the same dress that he saw her in earlier in the day, except now it was splattered with blood and torn at the spot where the bullet entered her. She was so brave, his little girl. He still didn't even know how it happened. He only knew that she had saved Phillip's life, and now they were going to lose her.

Somehow, Angelica's subconcious realized that her father was in the room."Daddy, daddy," she choked out, her eyes still shut out of pure agony and pain. Alexander rushed over to the table she was placed on, leaning over so that his eyes were directly over hers.

"My baby," he whispered. Tears fell onto her cheeks as she opened her eyes to see her father. "Shh, it's okay, my darling, you'll be okay."

"It hurts, Daddy. It hurts," she cried. He squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead. "Daddy, I want you to know that I did this for Phillip. He did exactly as you said and I couldn't just watch him die, Daddy, I couldn't! None of this was his fault." It took her a moment to choke the whole phrase out, but when she did, Alexander was heartbroken. It was clear that her love for Phillip was immeasurable and that she valued her brother's life more than her own.

"I know, I know," he whispered. "Shh. You were so brave, Angie." There was then a moment of silence that ended as quickly as it started when Phillip, Eliza and the rest of the family entered the room. The table then became incredibly crowded with Alexander, Eliza, Phillip, and Jacob all standing around their darling girl. "Angelica," Alexander said, trying to release some of the tension. "We need to save your strength and stay alive. Can you try for me sweetheart?" With the little strength she had left, Angelica nodded, tears running down her cheeks.

"Stay alive, my girl. I love you," Eliza smiled, tears still brimming the edges of her eyes and streaking her chees. She then held Angelica's free hand and kissed her on the nose. On the other side of the table, Jacob was waiting for his turn to speak. He had planned on speaking to Alexander about his own future with his daughter, but it now seemed he had no time.

"Angelica, my love, I am here," he said with quite a bit of difficulty. Angelica smiled at the sound of her lover's voice, the first time she had done so since she arrived. "I will never love another my dear. If you make it out today, with your father's blessing I intend to marry you." He then pulled a ring out of his back pocket and placed it on her slim, shaking finger.

Much to Jacob's surprise, Angelica was shaking her head. "I love you more than anything in this world, Jake, but if I pass on I need you to find another woman to love. You will not live your life grieving for my soul. I cannot die thinking that you will never move on. I-, I-" Angelica stuttered. She would have continued to speak, but her thoughts were replaced by an ear-piercing shriek of pain.

"My darling, I-" Jacob began to protest. His face looked like one of a man who had been shot. It was killing him to watch the love of his life to be in so much pain. Still, she was just as beautiful as the day they met. He had imagined them living a long life together, having children, and loving each other for the rest of their lives, and now he had to watch it all slip away as the color drained from her face.

"Jacob Knott, promise me. Please," she said with all the energy she could obtain.

"I promise, my love. Anything for you," he sighed, kissing her on the lips one last time.

"Phillip!" Angelica cried out. She could feel herself fading fast and she needed her brother by her side.

"Angie, this is all my fault," he choked. "There were so many things I could have done. You do not deserve death in this way Angie! My baby sister, my bestfriend." Angelica looked up to him, her energy draining. She wanted to refute his statement, but the words wouldn't reach her lips. She hoped that someday her father would tell Phillip what she shared with him earlier. But, she knew that she could not hold on much longer. The room was getting brighter, but she herself was turning gray. With every fiber of her being, she prayed there was a God who would take her to her final resting place. "Who will be there to stop my nightmares? Who will comfort me through every hardship? How am I supposed to survive without you?"

"I have to let go, I cannot do this any longer," she said, fighting through every word. "I love you, my dear Phillip." With those words, the light left her body. Her eyes glazed over, and Phillip let out a scream so loud it seemed as if the entire world could have heard it. Eliza cried into Alexander's shoulder as she watched her first born hover over the corpse of her only daughter.

Alexander could not let out a sound of agony, but instead sang, "Un, duex, trois, quatre, cinq, sept, huit, neuf. Sept, huit, neuf. Sept, huit, neuf." He pretended it was a lullabye and that he was singing her to sleep, not burying her the next morning.

Angelica Hamilton was pronounced dead at 6:23 that evening, her family and fiance by her side.


	21. Chapter 21

XXI.

The funeral for Angelica occurred two days after her death. Not much could be said about the time in between as Jacob did not visit the house and everyone else was grieving in his or her own way. Eliza did not leave her room. She did not speak to anyone, even Alexander. She knew that if she did open her mouth, she would either cry or say something she would later regret. So she kept her pain to herself instead. Alexander locked himself in his study because he did not know what else to do with himself. He told himself that he would sit and use this time to get some work done, but he often found the words on his page blurring together as his brain went out of focus. He made the plans for the funeral with dry eyes, but only left his office once or twice because it was the only room in the whole house that didn't remind him of his little girl.

The morning of the funeral, little Alex knocked on his father's door. He was eight now, and realized the horror the rest of his family was going through to some extent. He had even shed a tear or two on the night of his sister's death.

After he knocked, there was no answer. Hesitantly he turned the handle and poked his head through the door. "Daddy?" He asked. "Can you make me and John breakfast? Mommy isn't awake and Phillip screamed at me when I entered his room, but I know you won't scream at me Daddy." Alexander gave Alex a sad smile.

"My son, come here." Alex smiled and ran up to his father who was standing by the window. With swift motion, Alexander picked his son up, Alex's arms and legs wrapping around him. Holding Alex in his arms, a wave of emotion came over him. He was struggling to remember holding Angelica in his arms in this way, and it hurt him deeply. He held is son while taking in his scent and kissing the top of his head. Alexander was doing whatever he could to remember this moment here with his son, because he now knew more than ever that someday it could all be taken away.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Alex asked, picking up his head off of his dad's shoulder to look at him. Without realizing it, Alexander had started crying, something he did not like to do in front of his children.

"Yes, dear, I'm sorry," Alexander sniffed. "Let's go get some breakfast." Alexander then started making his way toward the kitchen, keeping Alex in his arms.

"Daddy, I miss Angelica," Alex whispered in his ear. Alexander stopped dead in his tracks. Alex had never been a sentimental boy; he was always making jokes about one thing or another. On the day of Angelica's death, he didn't say a word.

"Me too, son. Me too," Alexander replied. He couldn't say much more without completely losing it. Angelica used to take care of Alex all the time, so losing her was most likely like losing a second mother to his little boy. _She was so very kind and caring. If she were here instead of me, she would be handlng this so much better. If only I could trade her life for mine,_ Alexander thought.

Alexander placed Alex down in a seat at the kitchen table and called John in from his room. Quickly, he fixed them breakfast and told them to go get dressed in their Sunday best. There was a bit of protest from John, but Alex quickly shushed him.

"Make sure that you are both wearing black coats, not blue ones, okay Alex?" Alex nodded, happy to be having some sort of responsibility in these trying times, even if it was only helping his younger brother get dressed.

"I'll race you," Alex said to John, giving him a goofy grin. Alexander smiled as the two of them ran up the stairs, Alex obviously letting John win by pretending to stumble and fall towards the end. It was the first time Alexander had smiled in days.

As he stood at the table, Alexander contemplated whether to make sure Eliza or Phillip was ready for the funeral first. He realized that in their time of need, he needed to be a rock for the two of them even though he was grieving himself. He loved his daughter more than anything in the world, but Phillip and Eliza had special bonds with Angelica that he could not even hope to replicate. Eliza had taught Angelica everything she knew and made her into the young woman that she became. Angelica was a spitting image of her mother, though Angelica often said she could never live up to that standard. Phillip and Angelica, on the other hand, kept each other sane and safe. In their teenage years they went through more than any child should have ever had to go through, but hanging onto each other's hand they were able to pull through. Now, with Angelica gone, Phillip was grabbing onto empty space. Alexander thought that he might need to pay his son a visit first.

Alexander knocked on his son's door and there was a feeble, "Come in," from the other side. When he entered, Phillip was standing by his window, staring into the oblivion, something Alexander often did when he was upset or troubled. He turned his head slightly to acknowledge his father's entrance, but then became lost in thought once again. Alexander stood next to him and found a point outside to become fixed on.

"Phillip, I hate to make you leave the house, but we must go soon," Alexander said hesitantly. He did not want to be so straight forward, but he did not know where Phillip was in his grieving and he did not know what else to say. He did not want to upset his son further.

Phillip fingered the fabric of his coat and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't think I can do it, pop. I don't think I can bury my little sister." Alexander looked down to his feet. Phillip had only been to one funeral in his life, Eliza's sister Peggy's. He barely even knew her, so he didn't remember the funeral all that much. But this one, his _sister's,_ was one he would never forget.

Alexander sighed. How does a father respond to something like that? There was certainly no handbook on the death of a child. It wasn't the natural order of things. Children were supposed to bury their parents, not the other way around. "You don't have to go, Phillip. Angelica would understand."

Phillip shook his head. "She certainly would. She was always thoughtful of other's needs in that way, wasn't she?" He then gave a sad chuckle that was abrupt. "But I would never forgive myself. I have to be there." Alexander gave him a knowing smile. Every second that he saw his son in so much pain was torture, but there was nothing he could do. He knew this upcoming day would be just as difficult as the one of her death. Watching her go down into the ground would make everything much more real for the whole family.

"I will see you downstairs soon," Alexander said. He then wrapped Phillip in an embrace. He needed to hold his son and nothing more. Phillip let a few tears slip out. He realized that he needed his father's touch in that moment more than ever.

Alexander then left Phillip to have a few minutes to himself before they left and made his way to his room where Eliza was residing. He did not bother knocking on the door when he entered as things had been much more casual between the two of them lately. He found Eliza sitting up in her bed, staring at the wall, still in her nightgown.

"Alexander," she said, looking to him with the most loving, sad eyes he had ever seen. "Please, come sit with me for a second. I don't want to be alone any longer." Alexander went over to her and layed against the headboard. Eliza followed suit and layed against her husband's chest, moving with the rise and fall of his breath. Alexander enjoyed the moment of peace with his wife, stroking her hair and then eventually kissing her forehead. "Have you checked on Phillip?" Eliza whispered.

"Yes, he is dressed and able to go," Alexander responded. He was careful with his word choice when he said that he was 'able' and not 'ready' to go. Phillip was by no means ready, but no one really was.

"Oh dear, we need to leave soon, don't we? I am not even dressed." Eliza's busy mind began to distract her as she got out of bed and rummaged through her clothes. She pulled out her only black dress and played with the material. Suddenly, tears filled her eyes as she fell to the ground and clutched the dress with incredible rigor. Alexander ran to her aid, holding her around the waist and whispering sweet things into her ear.

"Shh… Eliza, I am here. I am here."

"She is dead! My daughter is dead!" Eliza screamed. The only thing Alexander could do was hold his wife on the floor and rock her slightly. The tears kept flowing from her eyes. It was then that Alexander realized what Eliza was doing. Deep down, she was so focused on her family that she could not grieve in this way in front of them. Now, with her husband, she could allow herself to scream and cry, but later today at the funeral she would have to hold herself together. "My Angelica! Alexander, our girl is dead! Did you even have an inkling of thought that this would happen?"

Alexander paused. He didn't know what to say. His son had told him of the duel and he gave him the advice to shoot towards the sky, causing Angelica to take the bullet for him. In an essence, this was all his fault, but for the past few days he had refused to acknowledge the fact. But, Alexander could not lie to Eliza anymore. The Reynolds Pamphlet had almost killed her and he knew that being dishonest with her now would come back to bite him. "Yes, my darling. I knew of the duel before it occurred and told Phillip to shoot toward the sky so that he would not have blood on his hands. Never once did it cross my mind that Eacker would still fire or that Angelica would run to save him. I did not even know our girl was going with her brother." Eliza looked up to him from her kneeling position on the ground.

"Get out!" Eliza bellowed, standing up to meet Alexander at the eyes.

"Eliza, please, let me at least help you get dressed-" Alexander stammered.

"I will do so fine on my own, considering you seem to make life or death decisions on your own as well! Get out of my room and try not to kill any more of my children, will you?" With that, Eliza slammed the door of the room in his face. Alexander turned around and rested his body against the pannel of the door. He had worked so hard to regain Eliza's trust and he had just lost it in a split second. Even worse, Eliza had confirmed exactly what he believed to be true. He killed his daughter. It was his doing, no one else's.

At the funeral, the weather outside was dismal. The entire Hamilton family, as well as Jacob Knott, his family and a few others stood outside in the graveyard while braving the drizzle and wind. When the coffin showed up at the site, Alexander reached for Eliza's hand but she quickly pulled away. She could not even look at him. Instead, she picked up John and kissed his little forehead in order to find some sort of comfort.

Looking at the box that held his sister, Phillip's face fell. He ran over to the coffin and then fell on top of it, all the while screaming in pure pain. Alexander went over to him and pulled him off of it and instead into his chest, where he held him while he sobbed as Angelica's body was lowered into the ground. Phillip could not bear to watch, so instead he kept his head in the crook of his father's neck.

"It should have been me," Phillip choked. "That bullet was meant to enter my body. It was my own foolishness that caused her death." Alexander pushed him away.

"Son, don't you think for one second that this was your fault. Angelica told me before you entered the room that she did what she did to save _you._ She said that you did nothing to cause her death. Her love for you was so immense that she could not just sit there and watch you die," Alexander stated with a stern look in his eye. Then, a bit softer, he whispered, "We all could have done things differently, Phillip. But, Angelica made her choice. She wanted you to live more than anything in the world." Phillip nodded, but his father's words truly went in one ear and out the other.

"Mr. Hamilton," a strange man said to him. "I have come to pay my respects. I will never be able to repay you for what you have lost." Phillip turned around and stood face to face with George Eacker. "It was never my intention to kill your daughter."

Alexander had to hold phyiscally hold Phillip back from murdering the man in front of them. "Yes, I understood your intentions Mr. Eacker. They were to shoot my son instead." Eacker looked to his feet. He supposed that wouldn't have been much better, but killing a girl weighed heavily on his concious.

"I am very sorry, sir," Eacker said. Phillip then ripped away from his father and punched the man square in the jaw.

"Damn right you're sorry."


	22. Chapter 22

After the funeral, Eliza retired to her room while John and Alex went outside to play. The rain had stopped, so there were puddles, worms, and all sorts of things that the boys found fascinating. This gave Alexander a chance to have a good talk with his disgruntled son.

"Son, I know you aren't a fan of alcohol, but I think now more than ever would be a good time to have a stiff drink with me," Alexander said as he walked over to his home bar and poured a shot of whiskey into each glass. Phillip did not protest when Alexander handed one of them to him. Normally, Phillip would sip at a shot like that all night, but on that day he took one swig and gulped it all down. "Slow down," Alexander laughed. "We don't know how well you'll be able to handle your liquor." Still, Alexander refilled the glass.

"Maybe it will make me forget," Phillip muttered. "I would do anything to forget." Alexander sighed and took a swig of his drink as well.

"This hurt won't last forever, Phillip," Alexander assured him.

"Every day that I am alive, I will live for her. She is the reason that I am here," Phillip said, looking to the sky and clenching his glass with a firm hand. "Everything in the house reminds me of her. You see the flowers outside in the garden? Every spring she made sure they would grow and she would care for them herself. She said they made her happy even when things were dismal. I cannot even bare to look at the piano." He began to stumble on his words as he got choked up at the thought of the simple things Angelica did when she was alive.

Alexander mulled over his son's words. He was right; the house was not the same without his daughter residing in it. He and his wife hadn't left their rooms for that very reason. She tainted everything and they could not bear to relive the memories that she had created in this household. With quite a bit of spontianety, Alexander asked, "What if we move uptown? George used to tell me how quiet it was up there. I think we could use the peace."

Phillip took another sip of his drink. "Have you spoken to mother about the idea?" Alexander glanced at the door to Eliza's bedroom, which was only a few steps away from the kitchen on the first floor. He didn't know if he could speak with her about anything at this point.

"No," he mumbled. "But Phillip, you will realize when you're older that a husband has to make difficult decisions when it comes to what is best for your family." Phillip gave him a semi disappointed look, but he knew that he could not argue.

"I think moving might be just the thing we need, Pop," Phillip said after a moment of silence. He then took another swig from his drink and went to refill it, but Alexander stopped him.

"I think you've had enough," Alexander chuckled, taking the glass from him. Phillip sighed, but knew that it would be wise to not become dependent on alcohol in times like these. He didn't even like alcohol before that day.

"I think I'm going to retire to bed," Phillip said as he rose from his chair. Alexander did the same.

"Phillip, wait. I just want you to know that although we lost the light of our life, I am glad that we did not lose you that day as well. There is a reason you are here, Phillip. I know that Angelica is watching out for you from up above. I just hope that you do not take this life for granted," Alexander said, letting the words flow out of him. It was everything he wanted to say to his son.

Phillip's face fell. He knew that his father was trying to be nice and comforting, but in reality he just laid the pressure even thicker onto him. He always knew that he needed to make something of his life, but after Angelica sacrificed herself for him, that fact was even more prevalent. His father only validated that feeling. He smiled, showing his Dad that he understood and took his words to heart, and then said, "Goodnight, Father."

Alexander was surprised at the formality of his son's words, but still patted him on the back as Phillip made his way up to his room. "Goodnight, Phillip. I am here if you need me." Phillip did not turn around to acknowlege him. Alexander ignored it, assuming he was lost in his thoughts once again.

When Phillip finally got the chance to lie in his bed, sleep escaped him. He tossed and turned for the longest time, even though he had been exhausted all day long. Every night since Angelica passed, he hadn't been able to sleep for more than two hours. He often woke up in a sweat with a sore throat. The night after the funeral was no different.

Around four in the morning, Phillip got a wink of sleep. As he closed his eyes, the nightmare came, just like he knew that it would.

 _Phillip was standing in the same spot that he had a few days earlier. He was in New Jersey, with George Eacker directly in front of him. The situation seemed the same, but there was one distinct difference. Angelica was not standing to the side of him, holding onto Jacob's hand, but was instead in the arms of Eacker with a gun to her forehead._

 _"Phillip!" She screamed. "Save me, help me, please! I need you!" Phillip's gun was still pointed straight in the direction of Eacker, but in reality was truly pointed at his little sister. She needed him._

 _"Put your gun down, Hamilton, or I shoot the girl instead! One Hamilton will be dead tonight," Eacker scowled. Angelica looked straight at him, her eyes wide in fear. Phillip kept trying to move, but his arms and legs would not cooperate. All he wanted to do was run to his sister, put her in his arms and whisk her away before he was shot on the very grounds he was standing on. When he opened his mouth, nothing came out and his gun still was not shying away. "Well Hamilton, what's it going to be, your own life or your sister's?"_

 _Phillip's eyes became frantic. Nothing was moving; no matter how hard he tried. Angelica looked to him, pleading for a response. Seeing that he could do nothing, Angelica said, "It's okay Phillip. I love you. I'll see you on the other side." With no mercy, Eacker shot her in the head and she crumpled down to the ground._

Phillip woke up screaming and reaching out for a girl that he would never be able to hold again. His chest was rising and falling faster than he ever thought possible. In every nightmare he had, he watched Angelica die over and over again. There was no escaping her death, even in sleep. The guilt he felt was immense.

In a moment of de ja vu, Phillip heard feet walking down the hallway in response to his screams. "Angelica…?" He whispered, silently hoping that the whole week had just been one, long nightmare.

When the door clicked open, there was a woman standing in his frame, but it was not Angelica. "Phillip? Are you okay, my dear?" Eliza whispered into the darkness of the room. With quite a bit of shame, Phillip began to sob. His mother ran over to him and sat next to him on the bed. "Shh… shh. Darling it's okay, it was just a nightmare," she whispered while she stroked his back and laid his head on her shoulder.

"No mom, it was real," he stuttered. "She's dead and it's all my fault. She's dead."

"Come here," she said, continuing to hold him. "It's not your fault, baby. Shh… I know, I know."

"I miss her," he whimpered.

"Me too, Phil."


	23. Chapter 23

XXIIV.

The next afternoon, Alexander sat in the living room swirling his drink but was too distracted to ever take a sip. He was staring at the bird outside, a small pink one that was pecking at the feeder. He saw that the bird had a nest with a few babies on the inside and that the little pink bird wasn't eating any of the food that it was gathering, but was instead giving it all to it's babies. The bird reminded him of Angelica and Eliza, except this bird was alive, and he was as good as dead to his wife and his little girl was…

There was then a knock on the door that brought Alexander out of his haze. He hadn't heard that sound in awhile, considering no person had dared step into the Hamilton household after events of the late. Yes, some women had stopped by to bring food, but they often did so by ringing the bell by the door and then leaving whatever they had made on the front stoop. Alexander made his way to the door and opened it with a bit of hesitancy, realizing that his appearance was less than desirable. There were dark circles under his eyes, he wasn't wearing his best, and his hair was in knots.

But it turned out that his appearance did not matter a bit when he saw who had come to visit. Aaron Burr and his daughter Theodosia, holding a pan of brownies, were standing in the door's frame. "Alexander," he said, shaking Hamilton's hand. "We have come to pay our respects, isn't that right Theo?" Theodosia nodded, but didn't say anything. She could be quite shy.

"Please, come in," Alexander said, utterly confused. Burr was not one to be kind to Hamilton. In fact, he was part of the reason that he wrote the Reynolds Pamphlet. "I'm going to go get Eliza and Phillip, please sit anywhere." Alexander made his way to Eliza's bedroom and softly knocked on the door. "Eliza? Darling, we have company."

Eliza sighed from the other side of the door. She looked into the mirror, wiping her tears away and putting half of her hair up into a loose ponytail. Normally she wouldn't be so informal with guests in the house, but she assumed that the death of her daughter would make up for it. Gracefully, she made her way out the door, glaring at Alexander as she exited. But, when she saw the Burr's, she plastered the largest smile on her face that she could muster up. "Good morning! To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Alexander listened as his wife made small talk with his political rival and friend. Their distinct talk turned to mumbling as Alexander made his way up the stairs to go find his son. When he knocked on the door, it opened slightly, and he saw that Philip was nowhere to be found. He searched the upstairs and paused at Angelica's doorway, where Phillip was staring into oblivion as he fingered the material of her comforter and blankets. "Phillip," Alexander whispered. No one had entered that room since the accident.

"Dad," he said surprised. "I'm sorry I, I shouldn't have…" He ran past his father and went down the stairs; only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of the Burr's at the bottom. "Oh, I didn't realize we had company. That was impolite of me." The girl next to Aaron Burr turned her head and Phillip immeadiately became lost for words. She was beautiful, nothing like he had ever seen before. Her dark, brown hair with ringlet curls like his own went well passed her shoulders and her eyes were a bright blue that contrasted the dark color of her skin.

Snapping him out of his trance, Aaron Burr and his daughter stood up to greet the boy. "Phillip, it is nice to see you, no matter how unfortunate the circumstance. I am very sorry for your loss," Aaron Burr stated, shaking the love struck boy's hand. He nodded, but then turned his attention to the beautiful girl in front of him. He lifted her hand and tenderly kissed it.

"Theodosia Burr, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said, staring into his eyes. The wonder of love was not lost on the girl either. Her cheeks were flushed a bright red. "I'm sorry about your sister." Phillip gave her a half smile.

"I am truly fighting a war, but if the prize of the battle is meeting you then it will all have been worth it." Burr and Alexander looked at each other with wide eyes and even a bit of disgust. Eliza on the other hand was delighted. It was the happiest she had seen her son in a long time.

"We'll leave you to it," Eliza chirped, dragging both Burr and her husband by the shoulders and into the kitchen. Phillip shot his mother a look of embarrassment, but soon the adults were gone, much to the dismay of the two fathers.

"I am not a prize to be won, Phillip Hamilton," Theodosia corrected. If it wasn't for the smile on her face, Phillip would have been ashamed, but it was clear that she was just playing. Theodosia tended to be shy, but something was different around this boy. She immeadiately felt at ease with him.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding," he chided. "This cannot be the only time we meet, Theodosia. I would surely lose my mind." Theodosia raised an eyebrow. She had never been courted in such a manner before. Most were afraid of her father, but with a father like Alexander Hamilton, she assumed Phillip feared no man.

"Do you have a quill?"

In the kitchen, both Alexander and Aaron were grumbling and pacing. Eliza sat at the table, ignoring their displeasure, but mostly ignoring Alexander. She didn't even want to be in the same room as him, much less calm him down.

"My daughter, with _your_ son? We shouldn't have visited," Burr basically spit.

"Why did you feel the need to visit anyhow? No one else felt the pressure to, so why did you?" Alexander shot back at him. He and Burr were not exactly the best of friends.

"I _happen_ to be a bit senesitive when it comes to the death of a loved one, Alexander. I know how difficult this can be and I thought it would only be polite to pay you a visit," Burr said, mimicking Alexander's tone.

"Or maybe it was the fact that the election is coming up? Maybe you thought by stopping by that you would automatically have my vote as well as the rest of the Federalists?" Alexander offered with the worst scowl on his face.

"Alexander!" Eliza scolded.

"It's okay, Mrs. Hamilton. But I think my daughter and should be going now, and I ask that you keep you son away from her in the future," Burr advised.

"My _son_ is a scholar!" Alexander protested. "Your daughter would be lucky to be with him!" Without a word, Burr left the room and went to go collect his daughter.

Hearing the shouting from the other room, Theodosia knew that her father would be ready to leave in any moment. Quickly, she scribbled her address down on a bit of parchment and stuffed into Phillip's pocket. "Come visit me, won't you? There's a tree right outside my window and-"

"A tree?" Phillip whispered. The thought of climbing a tree seemed a bit insane.

"Be a little adventerous, Phillip Hamilton," Theodosia whispered back, grabbing the collar of his jacket with both hands. Suddenly, the door to the kitchen swung open and Burr made large strides through it. Theodosia let go of Phillip before her father had the chance to see her so close to his enemy's son.

"Theodosia, we must be going now," Burr stated, grabbing her hand and sending her to the front door with him. Phillip gave her a slight wave as she was dragged away, but with the other hand played with the piece of paper in his pocket. Theodosia Burr, the most beautiful name he had ever heard. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He could not help but feel that Angelica had sent her to him.


	24. Chapter 24

XXV.

"Eliza, I need to speak with you," Alexander expressed. He was sitting at the table with a newspaper in his hand while Eliza finished washing the dishes from dinner at the sink. She didn't acknowledge his words, but instead continued to scrub. "Would you rather I just speak to you?" Still, she did not respond. "I have been thinking for awhile now that we should move uptown. I found a large property with a garden in the back. I hear it's quiet up there."

He looked to her, awaiting some sort of response or nod in his direction, but received nothing. "Eliza, I don't want to do this without your permission. I think it's what would be best for our family." Eliza finished drying her last dish and placed it gingerly down on the countertop before slamming her hands down in a fit of frustration.

"Do what you want, Alexander," she snapped. She wasn't about to argue with him, because that would involve speaking to him in general. She didn't think she could bear it. Everytime Eliza looked at him she saw the eyes of her little girl. They used to have the same ones.

"Eliza, please…" he stuttered. Eliza then tried to exit the room, but she became dizzy and had to lean against the counter top and take a few breaths. She had a secret, one that she hadn't yet felt comfortable revealing to Alexander. "Eliza!" Alexander rushed over to her, placing his hand on top of hers but she quickly pulled away.

"I'm fine, Alexander," she huffed. She looked up and on accident her eyes met with her dear husband's, causing her to quickly react by looking away. He didn't dare try to meet her gaze again. Eliza took a breath. She knew that she would have to tell him eventually. The secret was part his, after all. "I'm pregnant."

A smile approached Alexander's lips. But, it was quickly wiped away by the uneasiness that was plastered all over his wife's face. "Eliza, that's wonderful," he remarked.

"I just hope that _we_ can keep this one alive," she snapped and then finally found the energy to leave the room. Alexander was left at the kitchen counter completely dumbstruck. All of the conversations between the two of them tended to be like that lately. Alexander would say a million words to her and Eliza would either not reply at all or would snap at him in anger. Her choice of words on that day in particular was incredibly harsh compared to the sweet things that used to come out of her mouth. The way that she said _we_ sliced through his heart like a knife.

But, they were having another child. Another beautiful miracle would be brought into their house. He couldn't help but think that this child could be the thing that would bring he and his wife back into each other's arms.

"Daddy, why do we have to move?" John asked as he struggled to help the rest of his brothers move boxes into the wagon to bring uptown. "I like our house."

Alexander sighed. "I do too son, but this house is going to be so much bigger. You're going to love it." John looked up to him with his big, bright eyes.

"Okay, Daddy," he replied sweetly, and then began to stumble under the weight of the box that he was carrying. Alexander quickly set down the one that he was carrying and went to catch his son's. "Oops."

"It's okay, son," he laughed. The box wasn't even that heavy, but John was so small that it only made sense that he couldn't lift it for very long. It would seem that he and Eliza had named their son perfectly. Little John reminded him of his friend John Laurens every single day. He was always happy and tried to find bright spots in every grey area. He even had freckles on his cheeks, just like John.

"I'll go get another!" The boy said, running along into the house, right past Alex and Phillip who were on their way out.

"Be careful!" Alexander yelled. Then lowered his voice, saying, "Alex, go help your brother, will you?" Alex rolled his eyes, but did what his father said anyway.

"Have you seen Mother today?" Phillip asked as he loaded his two boxes. He had been noticing the apprehension between his mother and father lately. She wouldn't even look him in the eye and Alexander began sleeping in his office again. Phillip didn't know why; his father hadn't done anything. If anything, Phillip was the offender in his own mind, not his father.

"No, I believe she's packing the things in her room,"' Alexander stated, not looking at his son. He could hear the accusation in his voice.

"Father-" Phillip started, his hands rising in a fashion that would make one thing he was going to have a real, honest conversation. But, Alexander cut him off. The day was already hard enough, and he was not in the mood to bring more unpleasantries into the matter.

"Phillip! We have more packing to do, let's go," Alexander said, walking away from the wagon and expecting Phillip to follow, which he begrudgingly did eventually.

"Pop, the whole house is packed," Phillip replied, looking around when they stepped through the front door. "It's sort of sad." Alexander glanced up the stairs. He knew that they weren't completely done and that Phillip had just blocked the thought from his mind.

"No, there's one more room left. I can do it myself, if you like," Alexander said with a bit of comfort in his voice. He didn't want to force his son into anything that would bring back terrible memories. Phillip shook his head, his eyes widening a bit at his realization.

"No, no I'll help you. I couldn't let you do that by yourself," Phillip responded. Alexander wanted to protest, but at the same time knew that he couldn't pack his dead daughter's things alone. He was only being a polite, caring father when he gave him the option. He would have done it, but it would have ended with him sobbing on the floor by himself.

Alexander gave him a slight nod and the two of them made their way up the stairs and into Angelica's room. They hadn't been in that room since Alexander found Phillip staring off into space a few weeks ago. It looked the exact same way it was the day that Angelica left to watch the duel. The bed was perfectly made, just the way she liked it. The rocking chair her aunt Angelica gave her was in the corner by the window where she used to like to read in the sunlight. Oh, and her books. There was an incredible amount, all stacked on her shelf in alphabetical order on the shelf by her bed. Phillip was lucky enough to have been given a great education, but Alexander always made sure that Angelica was keeping up with her studies at home too. She was so smart, his girl.

Alexander shook the thoughts from his head and was the first to step forward and start putting her things in the boxes. Phillip stood in the doorway, still frozen from grief and shock. Alexander started with the books, putting each one away carefully as to not rip or bend any of their pages. The last few were ones for children and he couldn't help but remember the nights that he would sit in the rocking chair with his baby while reading to her by the moonlight. Every night, she would fall asleep in his arms begging for just 'one more story.'

After Alexander finished the first box, Phillip finally came to his senses. He went to her closet and began putting her clothes away, pausing on each one and staring at its material. "Pop, what are we going to do with all of this stuff?" He asked, trying not to put too much thought into what he was doing.

Alexander looked up with a puzzled look on his face. "I don't know," he paused. "But, I couldn't live with myself if we threw it away." Philip gave him a nod of confirmation and continued with his work. "Your mother is having a girl, you know. Maybe when we can give some of it to her," he muttered. Phillip looked up with his lips parted a bit. "Another girl…"

"She's having a girl?" Phillip asked with a slight smile and even a little bit of a laugh. He could feel Angelica's presence in the room. She was sending him a little sister. Someone new to look after and to care for. He was happy. He hadn't been happy in a long time.

But, that happiness went away quickly. When Phillip was almost done, he found a box hidden in the back of the closet. Sitting on the floor, he pulled it out and began to examine its contents. His breathing became heavy as he flipped through letter after letter that she had stowed away. There were a few from Jacob, some from Alexander, and even a couple from Phillip himself. But, what really struck him was the amount of letters in Angelica's own handwriting. They were all signed in neat script, 'Your dearest, Angelica.' He read a few of them, his eyes scanning the words like a mad man. They were all to different people, but there was an alarming amount addressed to Alexander and Phillip. She seemed to write when she was angry, sad, and mad or anything in between. She hid all of these feelings from him for years. "Dad, you need to see this," Phillip whispered.

Alexander looked over Phillip's shoulder and picked up one of the letters addressed to him. His daughter really took after him after all. Her grievances were all written down in beautiful script but, unlike Alexander, she never voiced them. His angel.

As he knelt next to Phillip he began to see little water stains fall onto the letters below, and realized they were coming from his son's eyes. He began to shake as he read the words his sister wrote to him but never shared. There was years of wisdom in her words, carefully printed for only herself. "I thought I knew her so well," Phillip choked.

"Phillip, you know you did. These letters were hidden for a reason," Alexander confirmed, continuing to read a particular letter in his hands. It was from many years ago, back when Phillip was still in boarding school and Angelica was still just a child. She was writing to him, the paper wrinkled from where she once held it. She was complaining about her father being gone all the time and of him sending Phillip away to boarding school. He knitted his eyebrows, thinking of the frustration she must have felt. He was beginning to think that his daughter hated him before he read the last line of the letter that read, _But, throughout all of this I love and adore you, Daddy. I could not ask for a better father. I will never send this letter because I truly do love you more than life itself. Your dearest, Angelica._ He flipped through every letter, noticing that they all ended in this way.

It seemed that Phillip was noticing the same thing. No matter how angry Angelica was throughout the content of the letter, she always ended them with a reminder of her love. "She really loved us, didn't she?" Phillip asked, holding back tears and clutching to his letters with dear life.

"She really did," Alexander responded, placing an arm around his son.


	25. Chapter 25

XXV.

Theodosia lived a little farther downtown than Phillip would have liked, but that didn't stop him from visiting her daily. In fact, he enjoyed the long walk that he made every night after dinner to join she and her father for evening drinks. He liked the quiet because it gave him time to think and be alone. When he was home, at night he suffered from nightmares as well as drowning out his mother's screams and moans of grief. During the day he had to force smiles when playing with his little brother and make pleasantries with his father who his mother was less than pleased with. The only thing that kept him going was Theodosia. Burr was apprehensive about having Phillip in his home, but slowly he was warming up to him. The light in Theodosia's eyes and the smile on her face was enough to melt Burr's heart. Phillip knew that his father would be difficult to convince because of her last name, but he knew that he would win him over him soon enough. Timing would be everything. His parents were still grieving, and bringing his relationship into the matter would be insensitive. He was still grieving as well; every mention of Angie almost sent him over the edge. But, with Theo it was… different. Angelica had sent him another little sister, but he was also certain that she had sent him Theodosia. She was an angel, his sister, still watching out for him from the heavens.

"How has your studying been going?" Theodosia asked, sitting in the chair across from Phillip. They had to be very formal at the beginning of the night before Aaron went to bed- he often went to bed very early. Once the clock struck nine, he made his way up the stairs to bed and warned the two of them with words of 'not too late and at least a foot apart.' Phillip always answered with an 'of course sir' and Theodosia with a 'goodnight, Daddy', and then they were alone. But, for now, Phillip had to exchange pleasantries until they could talk in private.

"Theodosia is fluent in French _and_ Latin!" Burr bragged with a smirk on his face as he sat on the couch. His arms were folded as his eyes fluttered between Theodosia and Phillip.

Theo blushed. "Oh Daddy, stop!" She exclaimed. She hated when her father sang her praises. He was always gushing over her.

"I'm fluent in those languages as well, sir," Phillip replied. "I've been working as much as I can, but I've been a little… distracted at home." Theodosia gave him a knowing, sad smile. "I'll be applying to law school in the fall if all goes as planned."

 _A lawyer, just like his father,_ Burr thought. "I'm sure you'll excel there as well," Theodosia responded. Then, as if the world was finally working in Phillip's favor, the clock chimed nine o'clock and Burr immeadiately stood up with a sigh. Theodosia looked to her hands and smiled. It was finally her favorite time of the night. She loved her father, of course, but she took a liking to Phillip too and alone time with him was worth millions.

"Goodnight. Not too late," Burr said as he climbed the stairs. Phillip looked to Theodosia with wide eyes. They both realized that Aaron had left out a very important part of his nightly goodbye; the part where he said 'not too close'. Perhaps he was starting to approve of Phillip's presence and relationship with his daughter.

"Goodnight, sir," Phillip said, unable to wipe the smile from his face.

"Goodnight, Daddy," Theodosia repeated, her lips making the same motion. Once the door to her father's bedroom was closed, she immeadiately moved to Phillip's side, almost sitting on his lap. "We're alone," she purred into her love's ear.

"It seems so," Phillip flirted back, his nose touching hers. She stared him down, determined to not break the stream of energy between the two of them. He brought his hand up to her cheek and felt her soft, creamy skin. He kissed her nose and grabbed her hand, and then she kissed his freckles and moved closer to him. The heat was intense, but the two of them knew they could no farther than kissing. Their relationship was real, true love was even possible, but with the fathers that they both possessed, no romance or talk of marriage could be guaranteed forever. Phillip considered Theodosia a respectable woman and he would never take advantage of her.

Together they sat holding one another, kissing and sometimes just sitting there whispering sweet things into each other's ear. The time got away from them and when the clock stroke midnight, Theodosia choked, "I don't want you to go."

"I wish I could stay. I would sleep better next to you," Phillip whispered as he ran his hands through her hair. He then kissed her forehead and she leaned her head on his. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion and she moved away from him and stared into his eyes with concern.

"Are you still having nightmares?" She asked, her voice full of worry.

"Every night, but really Theo, it's okay. I've had them for a long time and-" he said in a rush to get word in, but Theodosia stopped him with a kiss. "What was that?"

"I love you," she stated. It had been two weeks of living uptown, five weeks since they started writing letters to one another daily, seven weeks since they met, and two months since Angelica died. Two months ago, Phillip never thought that he'd love again. Two months ago, Phillip's heart was ripped out of his chest. Two months ago, he thought that if he were to ever get close to anyone again, he woud lose them. Two months ago, Phillip had lost all hope.

On that day, Phillip was in love. There was no question anymore. "I love you too."

Phillip woke up in a cold sweat, alone in his room. His throat wasn't sore so he knew he wasn't screaming, meaning no one would come to his aid. He closed his eyes and started the process that he had found that would calm him. He listed the people that he loved and those that loved him back.

 _Father, Mother, Alex, John, Aunt Angelica, Aunt Peggy, Grandpa, Theodosia and Angelica._ He repeated the list over and over again in his head until his rapid breathing was normal once again. The routine was normal nowadays because every night seemed to bring out a different nightmare. Theodosia was a new addition to the list. He had been thinking her name for the last few weeks but she was only really on the list that night because she had told him she loved him. It made him feel so much better that she was on the list. He wished he were holding right at that very moment. Every second without her was a second wasted.

Just when he was contemplating falling back asleep, he heard the moans and cries coming from his mother's room. He sighed, knowing that he would never fall back asleep listening to the sounds. Every cry was a new level of pain that struck him in the chest. Most nights he would stare at the ceiling until the sunlight came through the window and then he would rise, pretending that he didn't suffer a sleepless night when he had to face his mother. But on that night, everything seemed different, so his reaction was as well. Phillip got out of bed in the darkness and mindlessly walked to his mother's door, twisting the handle with a surprising bit of ease. The sight wasn't pretty. His mother was draped over her bed, tears steaming down her face, and letters strewn all about. She was careful to not lie on any of the letters as to not crumple any of the words.

"Phillip!" She exclaimed, wiping the tears from her face, sitting up straight and gathering the letters up and putting them into a nice, neat pile. "Darling, what are you doing here?" There was an obvious look of dispair on his face that Eliza could not ignore.

"I woke up- on my own accord, of course- and I heard you crying and I just thought…" Phillip rambled. He seemed to be hugging the pane of the door, but Eliza motioned with her hand for him to come join her on the bed.

"Come here, sit with me," she said. The two of them sat together with Phillip's head leaning against his mother's shoulder. She stroked his hair and just sat with him. It was easy to tell where Phillip received his nuturing traits. He looked around the room, noticing not a single trace of his father. When they moved uptown, Alexander didn't even bother moving his things into the master bedroom, he just immeadiately put his boxes in his office. His couch became his bed and he never unpacked as he waited for the day that Eliza would come back to him.

Phillip was careful with his words when he spoke. "Mom, it wasn't Dad's fault. She was at the duel because she was worried about me and I didn't try hard enough to stop her. I was the one agreed to participate in the duel, not Dad. He didn't make me do anything." Eliza's lips pursed as she thought about what her son was implying.

"He placed the gun in your hands, Phillip," she stated in a whisper fashion. Phillip shook his head.

"And I placed the bullet in her side," he refuted. Eliza kissed his forehead, doing her best to calm the grief and rage that was rising in Phillip. With a quiet 'shh,' from his mother, the conversation between them was over. She understood Phillip's guilt, but the fact of the matter was that Alexander was the adult and the father. He shouldn't have sent her children off to duel without consulting her. There was a million things he hadn't done.


	26. Chapter 26

p class="MsoNormal"XXVI./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alexander was sitting alone in the garden, his eyes fixed on one tulip in the corner. He spent his days walking around the city and on Sundays going to church. He knew he should be writing, but still he didn't. When John Laurens died, he wrote everyday and worked harder than he ever had in his entire life. But that was different. He loved John, yes, but this was his daughter. His daughter was the light of his life. He often pictured having boys, not girls, when he thought of having children. He didn't know what it would be like to have a girl. He barely dated before Eliza, although he was known for being a major flirt, and the only other woman that he knew was his mother and she wasn't around for very long. He didn't know how to be with a girl that he wasn't making a move on. But then Angelica was born and everything was different. As soon as he held his little girl in his arms, he knew that he loved her. She would have liked it uptown. It was quiet uptown./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanIt was three in the afternoon when Alexander realized that he had been sitting on that bench thinking for more than four hours. He rose with ease in an effort to not become light headed while standing up. He thought it was about time to take a walk, but needed to make sure that his affairs were in order before he left the house. With quiet steps he made his way up to Phillip's room. He was careful not to step on the squeaky stair. He knew that Eliza could be asleep at any moment of the day because it was difficult for her to find sleep most nights./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe knocked on Phillip's door and his son answered it, but with one look walked back to his desk and sat down, continuing to read his book. "What's up, Pop?" He asked without looking at him. There was no anger in his tone, he just seemed to be distracted./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Are you studying?" Alexander asked back, not answering Phillip's question due to the surprise of seeing him at his desk. Phillip hadn't been focused on his schoolwork as of late for obvious reasons. It seemed that he was getting back into his work much faster than Alexander was able style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA distraction, he assumed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yeah, I think I'm going to try to get into law school in the fall. I need to be prepared before I go," Phillip responded, still looking at his book. Alexander raised an eyebrow. This was the first he had heard of Phillip's aspirations to go to law school. He had always been leaning more towards journalism. Alexander was never opposed to it; his son was a good writer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Law school? What happened to journalism?" He questioned, hoping for a real and true response./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'm going to try to reach higher. I think there's more out there for me, Dad, and I'm looking to go grab it. Maybe I'll even go into politics like you. I don't know, all I know is that being a journalist would be a low paying job and that's not practical," Phillip answered matter of factly. Theodosia was rattling around in his brain even though he was reading about law procedures./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Phillip, you shouldn't be worrying about money. I have enough money to provide for you and your future family for as long as you need-" Alexander stated, concerned./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I know!" He exclaimed. Then realizing the error of his tone stood up and said softly, "I know. Dad, I'm doing this for me. I need to do this. I need a distraction." Which was true. He did need a distraction. But he also knew he needed to be successful to ever gain Aaron Burr's approval to marry his daughter and he couldn't confide in his father about that./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Okay, Phillip, okay. I'm proud of you," Alexander cooed. "I'm going for a walk. Will you make dinner for your brothers before going to Theodosia's tonight?" Phillip's eyes snapped up in surprise. He tried to open his mouth, but no words came out. He had been so careful. "I'm not stupid, Phillip. I saw the way you looked at her. When you left every night without fail, I put two and two together. Goodnight, my boy." Then, Alexander left the room with Phillip dumbfounded on the inside./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAlexander had no problem with his son dating Theodosia; it was her father that he was unhappy about. He shook the thoughts from his head. He didn't need to be worrying himself with that at the moment. He was almost out the front door, but something stopped him. Eliza's door was open just a crack. Her door was never open; it was almost always shut and locked. Being bold and daring, he stepped toward the door and tapped it, causing it to open just a bit more. "Eliza?" He carefully asked. "I am going for a walk and I thought, well, I thought maybe you might like to join me." Eliza looked at him, her eyes darting around trying to figure out why her husband had the audacity to stand in her room. But, then her face softened as she realized that he wasn't there to annoy her, he was there because he had been trying to comfort her for weeks but had been unsucessful. She missed her husband's touch; the way he smelled, and him sleeping next to her every night. But his eyes, oh his eyes, how she hated the similarity between them and Angelica's but yet still longed for them. With a bit of spontaniety, she pulled her coat out of her closet and walked past him, showing that she had agreed to his proposition. Alexander gave a small victory smile and followed her out the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAs they walked, Alexander noticed the chill of the air. It was getting colder as the summer was coming to an end. Angelica's favorite time of year was the summer because Phillip was always home during the summer. The smell in the air reminded him of her. Perhaps when the summer was over, he thought, he wouldn't see her in every flower that bloomed because there wouldn't be any. She was more alive in the roses on the bush in their garden than Alexander ever hoped to be in his entire life. He would've traded his life for hers in a heartbeat and he thought Eliza deserved to know. "If I could trade her life for mine, she'd be standing here right now and you would smile. That would be enough," he said, looking to her as they walked. He missed her smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEliza continued to look ahead. She already knew what Alexander had told her. He had been ready to die since the day he was born. In fact, he thought he deserved to die. No matter how angry she was with him, she loved her Alexander and never wanted him to die. She had had enough run-ins with death as of late. But still, she didn't respond. He wanted her to smile, but a smile seemed to be impossible. Her daughter was dead and that hadn't changed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I don't pretend to know what you're going through. You and Angelica had a special bond that I could never have hoped to have with her." Eliza's eyes flickered to him. "I know there's no replacing what we've lost and you need time." Eliza stopped walking and sat down on a nearby bench. Alexander joined her and she did not protest. "But I'm not afraid. I know who I married. Just let me stay here by your side, because that would be enough."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEliza's eyebrows furrowed in thought. She felt odd, like she actually believed what he was saying. She had told herself long ago that she would never believe a word he said again. But, there was no doubt that Alexander loved his children. He said that he didn't have the type of relationship with Angelica that she did, but that wasn't true. If anything, Alexander's relationship with her was better. She was always longing for him to come home and spoke highly of him, even when he did something wrong. They played piano together; he taught her well. He loved her so much. As she thought of these things, she mindlessly began to walk again and Alexander followed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Eliza, do you like it uptown?" Alexander asked somewhere along the way. The sun was setting, yet they still walked. Alexander knew Phillip would take care of things at home. He knew he would skip going to the Burr's if it meant Eliza and Alexander spent some time alone. Eliza must have known this too, because she kept walking farther and farther. She didn't answer Alexander's question, but her face was soft, so he continued. "It's quiet uptown. Look around."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe city was beautiful at night. With all of the lights out on the street where they were, you could easily see the stars and the moon. The moonlight seemed to bounce off the leaves of the trees. There was almost no one on the sidewalk, but those that were noticed the two Hamiltons together. No one had seen them together in a long while. The two of them were admiring the city, but were still making strides because they weren't walking alone. Suddenly, their loop around the city had come to an end. Not wanting the night to be over, Alexander led Eliza to the garden where he sat on his favorite bench. Eliza did not hesitate to join him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I've walked the city a thousand times, but this is still my favorite spot. Do you see that flower in the corner over there?" He asked, pointing at a tulip. Eliza moved her eyes to the tulip. "That's the flower that reminds me of her."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEliza's lips parted a bit. She immeadiately knew what he meant when she looked at the flower. It was blooming, but not all of the way, and it was a bright pink. color It was just like Angelica; full of life yet reserved with a bit of spunk. She smiled, thinking of her daughter that way. In a fit of passion, Eliza took Alexander's hand. When she realized what she had done, she continued to stare straight ahead. Alexander smiled. He hadn't held his wife's hand in a very long time./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEliza was so very tired. She tried to sleep all of the time, but still those hours provided her no rest. She was tired of grieving, she was tired of being angry, and she was tired of not smiling and being with her living children. All of that came out when she grabbed her husband's hand. She was just so tired./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "It's quiet uptown."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	27. Epilogue

**This is it! Thank you to everyone who has been on this incredible journey- especially BestofWomen who has never failed to leave me a wonderful review on each chapter. Thank you so much for reading, and please check out my latest story Remember Me and leave me a review or a favorite :) Love to you all.**

When the air outside turned colder, Eliza's pregnancy reached her ninth month. When the time came, the whole Hamilton clan was waiting in the living room with baited breath, except for Alexander who refused to leave his wife's side. The baby was born without an issue, and their beautiful girl came into the world. Holding her child in her arms, Eliza suddenly looked to Alexander with quite a bit of concern, "We never chose a name," she said. Her baby girl let out a little yawn.

Alexander leaned over his wife to look at his daughter, who was sleeping soundly in her mother's arms. Even though she was small, he could already tell that his girl had obtained many of her qualities from her darling mother. Her eyes were certainly Eliza's and her little nose and lips had almost the same shape as his wife's as well. "I have an idea," he whispered as to not wake the child. "How about we name her Elizabeth? I couldn't think of a better name or namesake." He looked down to his little girl, who was smiling due to the dream that she was having. "I think she likes it."

"Elizabeth?" Eliza questioned. She felt odd having her own daughter named after her. There were so many influential women in her life that she could be named after, and Eliza did not feel that she was the best one. "I don't know."

Seeing the worry in his wife's eyes, Alexander cooed, "Eliza you are stronger than any other woman I know, and maybe having the same name as you will give our daughter that strength. We don't even need to call her Eliza, we can just call her Elizabeth." Eliza looked down to her girl's pink cheeks and little hands and nodded in agreement.

Without warning, Phillip burst through the door along with his other siblings. "Sorry, Ma. We just couldn't wait any longer." Eliza immediately burst into a wide grin at the sight of her sons.

"Please, please come in," she beamed. "I am pleased to introduce to you, Elizabeth Angelica Hamilton." Now, the whole family was crowding around Eliza while all staring at the tiny girl in her arms.

"Angelica?" Phillip gaped. "Her middle name is Angelica?"

"We thought it was only fitting," Alexander explained. As Phillip stared at the little miracle in his mother's arms, he could not help but feel a wave of joy wash over him. Elizabeth Angelica Hamilton was going to change the world someday, and he would be there every step of the way.

"Can I hold her?" He asked, suddenly feeling the need to hold the girl in his arms.

"Of course," Eliza responded, gingerly handing Elizabeth over to him. When she was placed in the crook of his elbow, her eyes sleepily opened up a bit as she gave a small smile in Phillip's direction. Phillip couldn't stop staring at her.

"It seems she has already taken a liking to you," Alexander chuckled. As the boy continued to stare into his little sister's eyes, a sudden realization came to his mind. Life was short, and you only received one. Angelica taught him that he should live every day like it was his last.

"I'm going to propose to Theodosia."

And so he did. Their wedding was beautiful, taking place in the springtime when the flowers were beginning to bloom. It took a bit for Phillip to gain the respect of Theodosia's father and for his own father to be comfortable with Phillip getting married to a Burr. But, eventually the wedding day came and everyone was happy about the match seemingly made in heaven.

Theodosia looked beautiful and her father spared no expense when paying for the wedding. The entire Hamilton family was in attendance, along with another Hamilton boy on the way in his mother's stomach. Alexander and Eliza did not hide their tears when the two said 'I do', and Alexander even saw a few tears slip onto Aaron's cheek.

Within a year, Phillip and Theodosia had a little girl themselves whom they named Angelica. They were learning how to be new parents and raising the child along with Eliza's own children. Elizabeth Hamilton and her niece, although they were practically the same age, grew up to be best of friends. Phillip was as equally protective over Elizabeth as he was of his own daughter. It was quite adorable, as Theodosia liked to say. Elizabeth just called it annoying.

The infamous duel between Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton still happened, even though they were related through their children. Alexander died in 1804 at the hand of his son's father in law through a faulty shot of the gun. Aaron didn't intend to shoot Alexander, just put him in his place.

Theodosia didn't speak to her father for two years, even though Phillip kept insisting that she didn't need to do so for him. Elizabeth would often cry for her daddy, only to be comforted by Phillip instead. He became the new rock for the Hamiltons' and every day he became more like his father. He went to law school and wrote journalism pieces on the side, which allowed him to not only provide for his family but enjoy his work as well. It took awhile, but Phillip was happy. With his wife and his beautiful daughter, how could he be anything but?

Eliza was struck with grief once again, but with the help of her loving family was able to move on and tell Alexander's story. She established the first private orphanage in New York City, which Theodosia helped her run. Years later, Theodosia would forgive her father through the coaxing of her husband to welcome him back into the family. Together, they watched their child grow up, prosper, and conquer a world that seemed to always be working against her.

The story of the Hamiltons' would never be over. There was always a new challenge and a new problem to take care of, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. Every day, each generation of the Hamiltons' worked to tell Alexander and Angelica's story and live up to their legacy.


End file.
